le baiser d'une fée
by surimi
Summary: Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interner à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. se mourrant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il ai
1. tu es là! mon amour! mon

_**Disclaimer:** bruit de magnétophone trop lent paaaas ààààà moaaaa... rieeeeeeeennnnnn... kedaaaaaal... toouuuuuut... à ...Vous-savez-quiiiiii...mais naaaaaan...pas voldemort, bêêêêêêête... Rowliiiiiiing..._

_**Note de Surimi:** oui oui oui! je sais! j'ai deux fics en cours! mais vous savez-quoi? c'est pas ma faute! nan! c'est celle de Milka! moi, j'ai juste innocemment montré ce chap à ce bout de chocolat que j'adore, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, et elle: "oh, su'! faut absolument que tu le publie! publie-le ou j'arrète 'et si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité'!" ou peut-être qu'elle m'a pas menacé, je dois dire qu'elle aime autant que moi updater! enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis une faible fille! voui voui voui! et que quand on me dit: publie! je publie! surtout que mon bébé là bé je l'aime bien aussi! comme les autres! snif! enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez!_

_**Résumé:** Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interner à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. se mourrant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime... _

_**Pairring:** Drakychou et ryry d'amour! smack, vous aime! et puis un sous-entendu d'un Rémus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER! PERVERS POWER! hum... je m'égare là..._

_**Avertissement:** si vous êtes un homophobes, fuyez-moi comme la peste! houste! vilain pas beau! zallez etre traumatisé, va! ici il y aura un **slash**, impliquant une histoire de coeur **entre deux hommes**, plus ou moins** explicite** suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! hey... parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... c'est vrai? hum... oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! tu vas te faire virer du site sinon!_

_**Rating:** n'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où je m'embarque, je vais mettre **M**, ou anciennement **R**, c'est plus prudent. je me connais, moi et mon esprit mal tourné!_

_Ce chapitre a été **Béta-lu par Petite Grenouille**,alors on la remercie chaleuresement, merci!_

**Le baiser d'une fée**_ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**chapitre premier: Tu es là! mon amour! mon... meilleur ami?**

Harry dépérissait. Il avait été interné à sainte mangouste dès sa troisième tentative de suicide. Il ne se nourrissait plus, ne laissait plus ni ses amis ni Dumbledore l'approcher, il refusait de boire aussi, si bien que souvent les guérisseurs devaient, pour le maintenir en vie, le stupefixer et le faire boire de force.

Il restait là, les jambes entourées de ses bras, à observer par la fenêtre les étoiles, la constellation du chien, l'étoile Sirius... son parrain, si loin de lui, par sa faute.

et les autres qui avaient suivis après lui par sa faute, Neville, McGonnagall, Rémus...

Draco...

Il n'aurait jamais cru son ancien ennemi capable de trahir sa famille et le suivre lui, le survivant. il n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit connard hautain l'aimerait lui, le balafré bigleux! il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. encore une autre vie en échange de la sienne, Harry en avait assez de tuer pour survivre.

Tout aurait été plus simple sans Tom Riddle. Non, sans Voldemort. Si Tom était resté lui même, sans cette haine, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Cette idée fit son chemin dans le cerveau à demi-mort du survivant, et elle lui en imposa une autre. La magie... ne pouvait-elle pas tout faire? Si, bien sûr, à condition que l'on soit assez puissant. N'était pas t-il puissant? le plus puissant sorcier du monde de la lumière? Il pouvait bien faire ça! Une nuit, qui durerait toute une vie, et ensuite, ensuite il tuerait Tom, et sombrerait lui-même sur l'autre rive, là où il appartenait. Il retrouverait Tom en enfer, laisserait le paradis pour ses parents, Sirius, Nev', et Draco.

Harry se tourna vers son lit, et changea son drap en une baguette magique. Il appela à lui Tinty, seule la petite fée qui avait une dette envers lui pourrait l'aider. Quand elle arriva, il lui dit ce qu'il souhaitait, et, après un clin d'oeil de la jeune fille ailés, il se laissa embrassé sur le nez, échappant à ce monde, l'espace d'une nuit.

Il se sentait transporté, son corps n'était plus matériel, il n'était que magie pure, pensées et sentiments. Il voyageait, et cela durait à la fois l'éternité et une seconde. Alors son corps reprit forme, son esprit sombrant dans le sommeil.

Ce fut les rires sournois qui le réveillèrent. La première chose qu'il sentit fut le froid humide s'insinuer sur son visage et ses épaules nus, son torse et puis ses hanches et enfin ses pieds. les rires sournois s'amplifièrent, et Harry put entendre une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Zabbini dire: " à ton avis combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour rougir?", phrase qui fut suivis par des rires grassement joyeux. Harry grogna, et se retourna sur le dos, il avait froid, et cherchait sa couverture. les rires s'amplifièrent encore, si bien que Harry, abandonnant la quête de sa couverture, ouvrit un oeil.

Près de son chevet, Blaise Zabbini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, riaient comme des imbéciles. Le premier des slytherins caressait sa baguette doucement, ne se préoccupant pas des volutes bleues qui en sortaient. Ce fut lui qui se calma pour parler encore à Harry.

" Alors, Harry... on dort tout nu?"

Harry cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, ne comprenant pas encore de quoi voulait parler le brun. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps, sans la couverture qu'il avait cherché, et sans pijama non plus. Il ne put s'empécher de rougir. Zabbini regarda sa montre.

" Dix secondes. J'ai gagné, Vince!"

Goyle grogna, mais donna les 2 gallions à son camarades tout de même.

" Couverture!" supplia Harry, redoublant les ricanements des slytherins. Mais quest-ce qu'il faisait dans leur dortoir? tout était vert et argent autour de lui, et c'était évident que c'était son lit, vu qu'une photo de ses parents, qu'il avait eu dans son album offert par Hagrid, était encadré sur sa table de chevet. Il ne pouvait pas être un slytherin, tout de même!

" On est un peu grognon ce matin, Harry?" se moqua Nott.

" Arrétez de l'embéter, vous quatre, et rendez-lui sa couverture! il va attraper un rhume!"

Harry se figea. Sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, Draco, envellopé dans un peignoir épais gris-noir, les regardait. Sans même réfléchir au carrelage glaciale, à l'humidité, au fait qu'il était nu, Harry se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de Draco.

Il sentit le blond se tendre, et les rires se dissiper derrière lui. puis, doucement, l'héritier des Malfoy répondit à l'étreinte.

" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda la voix inquiète du connard hautain.

" Très bien... tu m'as manqué c'est tout."

" Comment ça? on s'est vu hier!" s'étonna t-il.

" J'ai... fait une sorte de rêve." mentit Harry. " ça avait l'air si réel... tu mourrais."

Un rire fier vibra dans la poitrine du jeune homme qu'il serrait contre lui. Harry resserra ses bras autour du corps à la peau pale, ne croyant pas encore qu'il tenait son Draco, enfin. cette peau pale, qu'il savait si douce, qu'il avait gouté juste une fois une seule fois avant que l'ange blond lui soit arraché... si injuste. mais maintenant il le tenait près de lui, il respirait dans les cheveux blond humides, contre le cou, et les mains de son amour contre son dos nu...

" C'était qu'un rêve, Harry! Comme si j'allais mourir bientôt! allez, lache-moi maintenant, ou Hermione va être jalouse."

" Herm..."

" Oui, ta copine, Hermione... tu te rappelles, ta fiancée?" lui rappela Draco, totalement inconscient qu'il venait d'enfoncer un poignare dans le coeur du brun aux yeux émeraudes. Ce dernier fondit en larme et s'assit sur son lit, la tête enfermés entre ses mains.

Les slytherins de septième année se regardèrent un moment, puis Draco conseilla aux quatre autres de le laisser seul avec son meilleur ami. Ceux-ci s'éxécutèrent, toujours curieux de savoir ce qui arrivait à leur camarade. Draco ramassa la couverture de Harry, qui avait été caché derrière le lit à baldaquin de Theo. Il en revétit son meilleur ami, puis passa sa main doucement sur son dos pour le calmer, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé.

" Ce rêve t'as tant bouleversé?" demanda Draco.

" On... on dirait bien que oui."

" Viens-là." invita Draco, le reprenant dans ses bras. "Hey hey, Harry? Je suis là, tu vois? Je ne vais pas mourir de si tôt!"

" Je...Je sais" hoqueta Harry contre l'épaule de celui qui avait su, dans une autre vie, conquérir son coeur. Comment se pouvait-il que ici, il soit fiancé à Hermione? pourquoi Draco ne l'aimait plus? Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'argent, le jeune blond lui souriait avec tendresse. Ce draco était aussi assez différent de l'autre, plus doux, moins sournois, plus...amical. celui que Harry avait connu était passioné, désespéré, il s'était donné sans retenu, jusqu'à la mort. Mais là... ce draco là aussi plaisait à Harry, et il aimait toujours être dans les bras de son... meilleur ami, comme il lui semblait.

Draco caressa doucement la nuque de Harry, pour le rassurer, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au corps nu devant lui. Il eut peine à ne pas rougir.

" On devrait s'habiller, ou alors on va être en retard pour le cours de potion" dit-il dans un souffle. Harry était étrange ce matin-là, et le regard qu'ils venaient déchanger était on ne peux plus étrange. Jamais Harry ne l'avait regardé comme ça, espérant un geste de sa part, sans même que Draco ne sache lequel. Cela le dérangeait beaucoup. Harry et lui était amis depuis sept ans, il pensait le connaître par coeur, hier encore il le connaissait par coeur, ce matin... il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Harry hocha la tête, résignés, et laissa Draco partir pour son armoire afin de prendre ses vêtements. Le brun tourna la tête pour trouver ses lunettes, mais réalisa alors qu'il y voyait très bien.

" Draco?" appela t-il avec hésitation. " Comment ça se fait que je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes?"

Draco sortit la tête de son placard, soudain très inquiet.

" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu veux que je t'amène voir Madame Pomfrey?"

" Non... Non... c'est juste que... j'ai des trous de mémoire."

Draco continua de le fixer avec inquiétude pendant quelques secondes, ne croyant pas un instant à cette excuse, puis haussa des épaules et continua de s'habiller. Harry en fit autant, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'oeil vers son camarade de chambre. Quand Draco le pressa de prendre son sac, Harry s'éxécuta et ils partirent pour leur premier cours de la journée, pour la première journée dans cette nouvelle vie, une vie avec Draco, mais si loin aux yeux de Harry... qu'allait-il dire à Hermione?

_TBC! ( ça a une conçonnance japonnaise vous trouvez pas? Tébécé... loool! oui, bon, j'ai compris: Su', retourne à tes fics!)_

_reviews? Nan? Si! Nan? Mais si, allez! juste le petit bouton, làààààà... mais oui, zallez y arrivé, suis sûre!_

_kissy kiss!_

_PS: voulais faire un sondage... vous préférez quoi, comme professeur de DCFM? Sirius ou James? naaaan, mettrais pas peter! promiiis! ;oP_


	2. qu'estce qui ne va pas?

_**Disclaimer:** bruit de magnétophone trop lent paaaas ààààà moaaaa... rieeeeeeeennnnnn... kedaaaaaal... toouuuuuut... à ...Vous-savez-quiiiiii...mais naaaaaan...pas voldemort, bêêêêêêête... Rowliiiiiiing..._

_**Note de Surimi:** Voilà a suite de "le baiser d'une fée"! en livraison express! Je sais, j'ai fait vite, mais je l'ai finis juste là, et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre, au risque d'oublier, et ça me donne une motivation pour écrire la suite, vous voulez la suite, n'est-ce pas? Veuillez excuser les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ma béta de relire._

_**Résumé:** Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interner à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. se mourrant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime... _

_**Pairring:** Drakychou et ryry d'amour! smack, vous aime! et puis un sous-entendu d'un Rémus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER! PERVERS POWER! hum... je m'égare là..._

_**Avertissement:** si vous êtes un homophobe, fuyez-moi comme la peste! houste! vilain pas beau! zallez etre traumatisé, va! ici il y aura un **slash**, impliquant une histoire de coeur **entre deux hommes**, plus ou moins** explicite** suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! hey... parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... c'est vrai? hum... oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! tu vas te faire virer du site sinon!_

_**Rating:** n'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où je m'embarque, je vais mettre **M**, ou anciennement **R**, c'est plus prudent. je me connais, moi et mon esprit mal tourné!_

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!**_

_**Hannange:** C'est géant que ma fic te plaise, et voilà la suite, aussi vite que c'est possible! bousous, je t'aime!_

_**Alicya Potter-Black:** salut poulette! James en prof? adjugés, comme tu le verras, ainsi que la réaction de Harry. Dans ce chap, tout se clarifie un petit peu, enfin, ça s'assombrit en fait, loool! bisous! ze t'aime!_

_**Ornaluca ou artémis:** C'est vrai que siri en prof de dcfm est beaucoup plus habituel, mais zaime pas trop l'habituel, surtout pour "le baiser d'une fée"! je suis super contente que ça te plaise, j'ai eu du mal à écrire certaines phrases de ce chap... mais bon! je t'aime toi aussi_

_**Serpentis-draco:** coucou chéri(e)! ouiii, excellente idée, j'y avais pas pensé que ça c'était pas encore vu! gros gros gros poutoux, love you._

_**Eniloc:** jalouse pour siri d'amour? bah, te comprends, moi je suis très possessive sur Dominic Monaghan, l'acteur qui joue Merry dans le seigneur des anneaux, si tu veux je te montre des photos de lui... miam! mais lé à moââââ! ptdr!n ce qui concerne l'histoire de la fée, elle sera étoffée plus tard, dans le chap 3 en fait, si tu veux savoir! ti amo._

_**Saaeliel:** oui, tu trouves aussi? bah, désolée, mais ça empire dans ce chap, bien qu'il y ai de l'espoir pour son amour, Harry va aller de surprises en surprises! nan, je crois pas que Tinty la fée ai bu, mais les voeux sont toujours un peu dangereux, et ne se passent jamais comme on le veut, c'est bien connu! et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je connait très bien les effets euphorisants d'un excès de nutella! bisous à toi aussi ma chérie je t'aime!_

_**Mon petit bout de chocolat:** ma nounette! Vous ici? Je n'aurais jamais pu y croire! lol comme quoi, tu as raison, ça plait semble-t-il, mon petit coup d'inspiration! nan, tu ne m'as pas menacé! lol, et tu n'as pas à me dire bravo, **Milka**, et j'écris la suite, mais un truc: comme tout le monde a voté contre siri chéri, et comme il risque d'être un peu occupé avec un certain loup-garou que je ne nommerait pas, c'est jamesie qui se coltine les morpions! niark. Désolée pour casser Ron dans cette fic aussi, ptdr, mais tu avoueras dans le chap 3 que mione est chouette comme fille, et tu va lire dans ce chap comment Snape est chiant ici aussi! pauvre eux, subir mes crises d'inspiration comme ça, sont courageux, nan? bon, tu sais que je t'aime, toi? oui tu sais!_

_**Résumé du chapitre premier:** Harry échappe à sa dépression grâce à Tinty et se retrouve dans un monde altéré, où il est étudiant à slytherin, meilleur ami de Draco, celui qu'il aime, et fiancé à Hermione._

_**Autre note:** zavait oublié un petit truc, tout bête au premier chap, j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnètement, entre Drago et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? donc voilà:_

_**Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy**_

_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue**_

_**Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat**_

_**Slytherin Serpentard**_

_**Gryffindor Gryffondor**_

_**Padfoot Patmol**_

_**Prongs Cornedrue**_

_**Moony Lunard**_

_**Wormtail Queudver**_

_**Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor**_

_**Deatheater Mangemort**_

**Le baiser d'une fée**_ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**chapitre second: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

Harry et Draco ne prirent pas la peine d'aller déjeuner, ils avaient pris trop de temps à s'habiller ce matin-là. Ils se dirigèrent donc directement vers le cachot du professeur Snape et arrivèrent un quart d'heure en avance. Ils étaient les premiers devant le cachot, et Harry ne pouvait pas se soustraire à l'attention de Draco. Celui-ci sembla s'appercevoir de quelque chose, et s'exclama:

" Tu n'as même pas prit la peine de te coiffer, Harry! Viens, laisse-moi faire! Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit trainer avec un porc-épic!"

Draco changea sa plume en un peigne, et s'appliqua à coiffer son meilleur ami, qui ne pouvait s'empécher de frissoner lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins du blond dans ses cheveux. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de celui qu'il aimait, espérant, tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait pas, que ce dernier l'embrasse. Il mourrait d'envie de dire à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait avoué à son tour... Il lui avait dit à voix très basse, comme lorsque l'on avoue une faute, et Draco avait délaissé sa lecture, et avec un sourire arrogant, était allé sur le lit du brun, à coté de lui, tout près. Ils avaient alors fait l'amour, Harry avait possédé et avait été possédé, donnant et recevant, couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de peau de son amant, ne sachant plus où ils se trouvaient, où se terminait le plaisir pour faire place au désespoir. Ils pleuraient, griffaient, mordaient, embrassaient, caressaient, gémissaient, et tout cela en même temps, dans une danse qui ne semblait n'être connus que d'eux, dont le sens semblait n'être compris que d'eux. Le lendemain, Draco l'avait quittés, avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Mais maintenant il était là, bien vivant, devant ses yeux bien éveillés, il lui fallait absolument lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui... il fallait qu'il...

" Salut Harry!" s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

" Hermione!" Salua Draco poliment, delaissant la touffe de cheveux de son meilleur ami, retransformant son peigne en plume. " J'ai bien peur que ton cas soit sans espoir, Harry, je dois me résigner à trainer avec un porc-épic, comme toujours depuis sept ans!" Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, et si Hermione, à ce moment-là, ne l'avait pas prit par le bras, il lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus en plein milieu du couloir et l'aurait violé devant tout le monde. Le brun tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui souriait tendrement, et d'un seul coup, il la haïssait.

" Bonjour" dit Harry, se forçant à rester aimable, elle n'y était pour rien, mais il fallait qu'il s'en débarasse.

" Tiens! Potter et Malfoy? à l'heure à un cours? quel miracle."

Harry, Draco et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, qui regardait la jeune fille comme si elle était un chewing gum fondu sous sa chaussure.

" Granger, tu devrais arréter de trainer avec la racaille de sang-pur, ou tu vas te retrouver en prison, comme le père Malfoy!"

Harry retint Draco, fronçant des sourcils en direction du rouquin de gryffindor.

" Je traine avec qui je veux, Weasley! Et puis de toute manière, à choisir entre un fils de détenu et un fils de collaborateur au ministère, je préfère de loin Draco!"

Ron s'avança d'une démarche censée être menaçante de plus en plus près de Hermione, qui ne tremblait pas d'un poil, malgrès les quinze centimètres que Ron faisait de plus qu'elle, et le fait qu'elle, Harry et Draco, étaient seuls contre toute la classe des Gryffindors.

" Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Granger!" la menaça Ron. " Si le ministre entend de tels propos, il n'hésitera pas à t'envoyer en prison, toi, ton fiancé, et tous les autres sang-pur du chateau! il parait qu'il est monnaie courante que l'on demande aux détraqueurs de donner un baiser aux traitres! Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé à l'ami de ton père, Potter? Je crois bien que mon père avait assisté à l'éxécution..."

Si Harry avait su de qui Ron parlait, il lui aurait sûrement laché Hermione et Draco aux fesses, qui étaient dans un tel état qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de les entendre grogner. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il ne fit que froncer des sourcils et jeter un regard méprisant à Ron. Alors le reste des slytherins arrivèrent et se postèrent auprès de Harry, Draco et Hermione, et menacèrent du regard et du poing pour Crabbe et Goyle les gryffindors. Cela aurait pu tourner à une bataille entre maisons si Snape n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là pour calmer l'atmosphère.

" Tiens tiens tiens, Ne serait-ce pas un conflit contre Potter et Malfoy que je vois là?" sussurra Snape. Harry souffla un peu. Snape avait toujours privilégié sa maison, il punirait Ron. " Cinquante point en moins, Monsieur Malfoy. Et retenue pour vous deux, cela vous apprendra à provoquer des tensions dans cette école! Maintenant rentrez en classe!" Dans un sourire satisfait, Ron et le reste des Gryffindors suivirent le professeur de potion à l'intérieur. Harry crut s'étouffer avec sa salive.

" C'est le monde à l'envers ici!" s'exclama t-il.

" Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, mais tu dois être habitué, maintenant, non? Après tout, il te déteste depuis notre premier jour, tout comme Draco."

" Heu... oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à tant d'injustice..." Il était estomaqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Snape préfère le haïr et délaisser sa maison au nom d'une querelle d'école. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il avait retiré des points à Draco, et non à lui! Comment pouvait-il haïr Draco plus que lui? Harry savait que son père et le maître des potions avaient toujours été en bonne entente. De plus, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de traitres, et pourquoi Ron parlait de sang-pur comme si c'était la pire insulte qui soit? Harry ne comprenait strictement rien, et, tout à ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que Hermione l'avait emporté à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, il ne réalisa l'endroit où il se trouvait qu'une fois qu'il sentit la main de Hermione glisser dans sa poche, pour en ressortir aussitôt. Elle alla alors s'asseoir à coté de Parkinson, qui lui sourit, comme si elle faisait partie de sa bande. Ron, assis à la droite de Neville, continuait de trucider la jeune gryffindor des yeux.

d'ailleurs, comme Harry observait Neville, il s'apperçut que l'attitude du brun au visage lunaire était diamétralement opposé à celle de celui qu'il avait connu. Le jeune garçon tremblotant, peu confiant en lui-même, qui avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange en voulant vengé ses parents il y avait huit mois de cela pour Harry, irradiait de puissance et de confiance. Harry secoua la tête. Ce monde dans lequel il était tombé semblait totalement opposé à celui qu'il avait connu, il était totalement déboussolé. Qu'était-il arrivé dans le passé pour que tout cela arrive? ou peut-être devait-il se demander: qu'est-ce qui n'était pas arrivé? et à cette question, à son grand malheur, il connaissait très bien la réponse.

" Monsieur Potter, dix points en moins à slytherin. Pensez-vous nous faire l'honneur de vous asseoir à votre place pour que je puisse commencer mon cours?" dit Snape à quelques centimètres de Harry, qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son professeur soit si proche de lui. Dans un dernier grognement, qui vit s'envoler cinq autres points à sa maison, il s'asseya près de Draco, qui grimaçait d'agacement. Soudain Harry se rappela de la main furtive de Hermione dans sa poche, et tandis que Draco partait chercher des ingrédients pour la potion de mélancolie, il fouilla sa robe de sorcier, y trouvant un petit mot: "_Rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner dans la salle de classe en face de l'infirmerie, si tu es en retard comme la dernière fois je t'ettripe! 'Mione._"

Harry réfléchit. Peut-être que Hermione l'aiderait à s'habituer à ce monde, peut-être qu'elle lui raconterait ce qui se passait pour que tout soit si sans dessus dessous! C'était décidé, il lui expliquerait tout! Espérons qu'elle le croit sur parole! Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas Draco revenir avec les ingrédients, qui s'inquiéta à nouveau de son état de santé. Harry lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, en profita pour lui caresser la cuisse - que voulez-vous? il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher, voir Draco s'inquiéter pour lui était tellement de choses à ses yeux! - puis l'aida pour la potion.

Ils ressortirent deux heures plus tard, épuisé par leurs efforts pour ne pas se défendre contre tant d'injustice, et la maison Slytherin plus légère d'environ cent points. Hermione les laissa pour aller à son cours de bottanique, et immédiatement après qu'elle ai salué Harry et Draco, Ron se précipita vers elle pour la harceler. Harry grimaça, il était assez content de ne pas être dans la même maison que Ron dans ce monde, il lui aurait déjà jeté plusieurs sorts douloureux sinon, à devoir le voir toute la journée. Puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco s'étirer nonchalamment, ce qui en fait était bien plus sain pour son esprit torturé et fou amoureux.

" Bon, on va pouvoir se détendre maintenant, ton père, lui, ne nous déteste pas!"

"Mon... mon père?"

" Oui! Pas le mien, ni celui de Blaise!"

" ça c'est sûr, ce n'est pas mon père qui pourrait être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal! Servir de mannequin d'entrainement dans les combats contre les vilains sang-pur à la rigueur, mais pas plus!" S'exclama Blaise Zabbini en prenant Draco et Harry par les épaules. "Dis-moi, Harry, Tu ne nous en veux pas trop pour la blague de ce matin, hein? C'était juste pour rire! Et puis ce n'était pas notre idée, c'était celle de Black!"

" Black?"

" Et oui, il est venu nous voir et... nous a promis de nous montrer un passage secret pour entrer dans la cabane hurlante si on te faisait cette blague! Parait-il que c'est un truc de famille, que tu comprendrais. Tu comprends?"

"Heu... En fait, j'ai quelques trous de mémoire ce matin, ça va sûrement me revenir!" prétexta Harry, détestant être autant perdu. Blaise hocha de la tête en faisant une moue de réflexion.

" Tu n'as pas _encore_ été emporté dans les plans potions de Dray, n'est-ce pas?"

" La ferme, Zabbini." siffla Draco, faussement énervé. " Je fais ce que je veux avec mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation!"

" Dray! regarde ce que tu as fait à Harry! Avec toutes ces fumées bizarres dont tu n'as aucun contrôle, il en oublie jusqu'au fait que son père bosse à Poudlard!" Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Harry, tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin vers la salle de classe. " Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfrey, mon pote! des fois que tu ais des lésions ou je ne sais quoi! Harry?"

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était figé devant la porte de la salle de classe, incapable d'avancer d'avantage. Derrière cette porte il y avait son père, bien vivant, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne savait plus si il était prêt à le rencontrer si vite! il aurait aimé parlé à Hermione avant, lui expliquer ce qui se passait, avoir une alliée. Mais il n'en avait plus le temps, il était au pied du mur, et ce fut encore son ange blond qui le rassura, et le sortit de son inquiétude à coups de sourire assez inquiets et d'une main sur son épaule, pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

James Potter, sans lunettes lui non plus, bataillait vaillamment contre une pile de copie sur son bureau. Harry se figea devant la porte, forçant donc Draco à s'arréter aussi. Il déglutit avec difficulté. C'était merveilleux, son père, en chair et en os, fronçait des sourcils en tentant de classer des parchemins d'élèves, à quelques mètres de lui. Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras, et il sentit à la fois sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir sifflante et Draco le secouer pour avoir à nouveau son attention.

" Bon, ça suffit Harry, je t'amène voir Pomfrey... Professeur Potter? Harry a un malaise, il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie!"

James Potter se tourna vers les deux slytherins, et sembla aussi inquiet que Draco et Blaise, au premier rang, qui fusillait Draco du regard.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry?"

" Il ne se sent pas bien depuis ce matin, professeur." lui apprit Draco. James s'avança vers son fils.

" Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre?" et il posa le dos de sa main sur le front de Harry. à ce contact, celui-ci ne put se retenir d'avantage, et éclata en sanglot, se blotissant contre son père, très surpris.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" interrogea à nouveau James.

" C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça depuis ce matin, monsieur, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemars, mais..."

" Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, Draco, reste auprès de lui si tu le peux, et reviens me voir à la fin du cours pour me dire ce qui ne va pas."

Draco acquiesca, et aida James à faire lacher Harry, puis l'emporta dans les couloirs, Harry essuyant ses yeux piteusement.

" Je...vais très bien...Draco! Je... suis un peu secoué... c'est tout." Dit Harry entre deux hoquets. Draco se retourna vers son meilleur ami, désormais franchement en colère.

"Mais enfin, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu es secoué? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu allais très bien avant d'aller te coucher, et à ton réveil, tu ne te souviens de rien du tout, tu pleures dans mon cou, dans celui de ton père, et tu ne réagis pas quand Weaslaid crache sur la mémoire de Pettigrew! Tu crois que je ne remarque rien? Je te connais trop, Harry! Et justement aujourd'hui... j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, comme si le Harry encore présent hier au soir était partit je-ne-sais-où! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, dis-moi!"

" Tu ne comprendrais pas." dit Harry dans un souffle, à nouveau aux bords des larmes. Les iris métalliques devinrent que deux fentes.

" Si tu savais le nombre de choses que je peux comprendre! Mais tu ne me laisses pas la chance de te montrer." siffla t-il, avant de l'emmener voir l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfrey ne trouva rien, strictement rien, à part un rythme cardiaque assez élevé et des yeux trop rouges pour "un jeune homme si mignon que vous Mr Potter!". Draco semblait machonner sa langue pour s'empécher de dire quelque chose, et Harry était un peu ennuyé par toute cette attention. Enfin, l'examen terminé, l'infirmière lui donna un calmant, pour la forme, et le laissa sortir, juste quand la sonnerie indiquait la fin du cours. Draco alla voir James, et Harry alla directement dans la salle de classe pour attendre Hermione. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle entama dérechef:

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Harry soupira, tout le monde semblait s'être apperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Assis-toi, Hermione, j'ai des tas de choses à t'expliquer."

_To Be Continued..._

_sourire innocent zavez aimé la fin, mes mignons? Moi? sadique? Naaaaaaaan... à peine!_

_Bon, je ne sais pas si j'irai aussi vite pour le prochain chap, c'est juste que là j'ai passé tout mon temps libre depuis deux jours sur ce chap...et que comme je l'ai terminé, je voulais vous le mettre vite vite. _

_Alors, la question qui risque de devenir habituel maintenant, pour m'orienter un peu et ne pas écrire n'importe quoi, vous pensez que ce qui serait le mieux, c'est que Draco soit pris avec un autre garçon ou avec personne mais connu en tant qu'Hétéro? lol, la question à deux noises... et une autre question, entre perdre les deux bras et faire voeux de chasteté, vous préférez quoi? ouah, je me surpasse aujourd'hui en question!_

_Je quémande encore des reviews, toutes gentilles, pour me remercier d'avoir updater si vite, ou toute méchante, pour vous laisser sur votre fin avec cette histoire de Hermione à qui Harry va tout expliquer. C'est, vrai, zavez pas trop d'informations pour le moment, patieennnnnce,et comme dit Käh dans le livre de la jungle: Ai confiansssssss croizzzen moââââââââââââââ..._


	3. quand miss je c tou devien sournoise

_**Disclaimer:** bruit de magnétophone trop lent paaaas ààààà moaaaa... rieeeeeeeennnnnn... kedaaaaaal... toouuuuuut... à ...Vous-savez-quiiiiii...mais naaaaaan...pas voldemort, bêêêêêêête... Rowliiiiiiing... _

_**Note de Surimi: **Bon, je suis °enfin° en vacances (je jubile), et donc je vous publie ce chapitre là. qui est plus long que les autres je pense, en tout cas j'ai mis une éternité à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il n'est pas °trop° ennuyeux, veuillez m'excuser d'avance, mais j'avais prévu d'expliquer tout tout tout dans ce chap' et donc c'est lourd et chiant à écrire. enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. par avance: Gomen _

_**Résumé: **Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interner à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. Se mourrant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime..._

_**Pairring: **Drakychou et ryry d'amour! Smack, vous aime! et puis un sous-entendu d'un Rémus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER! PERVERS POWER! Hum... Je m'égare là... _

_**Avertissement:** si vous êtes un homophobe, fuyez-moi comme la peste! Houste! Vilain pas beau! Zallez être traumatisé, va! Ici il y aura un **slash**, impliquant une histoire de coeur **entre deux hommes**, plus ou moins **explicite** suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! Si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! Suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! Hey... Parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... C'est vrai? Hum... Oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! tu vas te faire virer du site sinon! _

_**Rating: **n'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où je m'embarque, je vais mettre M, ou anciennement R, c'est plus prudent. Je me connais, moi et mon esprit mal tourné! _

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime! **Waoh! 20 reviews! Félicitations! mais... Vous avez tous lu ce que j'ai écrit? Holala! Merci!Mais... Heu, gomen mais je peux pas répondre à toute, alors je vais faire un peu n'importe quoi, pardon!_

_**sagesse incarnée:** mdr ton pseudo! non, non ne boude pas, la voilà la suite! je suis contente que tu aimes, moi j'aodre les reviews alors n'hésite pas, meme pour me menacer! kisssssssssssssss_

_**Sahada:** heu... Harry n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans son monde... dans son monde il a un maniaque qui court après sa tête et plus personne à aimer... il y retournera, quand dans ce monde là il aura vécut sa vie et qu'il sera mort, alors il retournera dans son monde pour tuer voldychou et ensuite se laisser mourir pour de bon. Et même si dans énormément de fic on fait ressuciter tout le monde, moi personnellement je trouve pas ça trop 'crédible' et donc je préfère ne pas le faire, ce serait trop gros. De plus, j'ai un gout prononcé pour le drame et le sacrifice de dray je truve ca très beau.Harry va avoir un animal de compagnie, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel ce sera! bisouuuuus_

_**Vif d'or:** oui, Voldemort finalement fait beaucoup de chose. comme on dit, on a besoin d'un méchant pour construire des gentils! Et puis je ne pense pas que les "amoureux des moldus" soient meilleurs que les sangs-purs dans Harry Potter, c'est juste deux camps... J'ai pris ta position, je trouve que tu a eu une bonne idée pour Dray... kissy kiss _

_**Aella:** que tu te sentes perdue est fait exprès, en théorie, lol! Ici, je développe un peu Tinty, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait au début... Et aussi parce que je ne comptais pas vraiment la publier, on peux remercier Milka pour ça! Je ne pourrais pas publier avant longtemps moi non plus et donc je carbure là! Dès la fin des RAR je me mets à l'écriture du pari d'un serpentard, pour enfin finir ce chap qui traine depuis trop longtemps, ouf! Bisous bisous, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews! _

_**Crystal d'avalon:** lol, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends grand soin de Hermignone, qui d'ailleurs a décidée de scouatter ma chambre... Mais comme elle ne fait pas de bruit et ne fait que lire mes livres, ça ne me dérange pas! Bisous! _

_**Marie Potter: **où est-ce que j'ai trouvé une idée pareille? Heu... dans ma tête particulièrement tordue et productrice de trucs sans utilités... mdr! Et moi je suis accro aux reviews! _

_**Egwene Al'Vere: **pas d'inquiétude, je compte bien terminer cette fic! Merci merci de la mettre dans tes favoris, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir! J'en suis très fière! Pour tes questions: Snape est toujours directeur de slytherin, mais il déteste tellement Harry et Dray qu'il leur enlève des points... À croire que l'amour pour sa maison est moindre pour lui. Être sang-pur dans ce monde est un vrai handicap, car on est moins capable de s'en sortir dans les deux mondes sorciers et moldus. Et Ron, grâce à son statut de "fils d'un obsédé des moldus" connait assez bien les deux mondes et donc est bien vu, de plus, son père travaille au ministère, donc tout bien. Pour te donner un exemple, l'étude des moldus est obligatoire dans ce monde. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chap ce sera, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle ne sera surement pas très très longues (par là j'entends moins de 16 chapitres) parce que je n'arriverais pas à tenir sur tant que ça, je pense, en fait ça ne dépend pas de moi, je laisse les personnages et mon imagination courir et je n'ai aucun plan, là j'ai le chapitre suivant en tête, mais c'est tout. Lol, non il ne vont pas prendre 10 chapitres pour s'embrasser! Le prochain chap a même un lemon assez léger et frustrant... Nan nan je dis rien d'autre! Gros bisous j'espère que avec cette RAR et ce chap j'aurais répondu à toute tes questions! bisous! _

_**Eniloc:** ptdr ta review! J'adore! Très très original! Merci merci merci! _

_Serpentis-draco: non, voldychou n'existe pas dans ce monde, et James était un gryffindor, je n'ai pas eu le courage de commettre un tel sacrilège que de mettre Snape a gryffindor et les maraudeurs à slytherin... _

_**Moony: **Je trouve que tu portes très bien ton pseudo, tu es exactement comme moony! J'adoore moony! Je t'adore! Lol, j'espère pouvoir faire une Happy end, mais les personnages me conduisent dans leur sens... j'aime ça mais ça fait que l'histoire m'est un peu inconnue... _

_**Alicya Potter-Black: **coucou ma chérie! Vais très bien, et toi? Lol, la dépression il l'a faite avant la fic, et il risque d'en faire une pendant aussi, en effet! _

_**Saaeliel: **oui, les gay sont respectés, plus que les sangs-purs en tout cas! Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, normalement, s'il y a quoique ce soit, ou même tout vu le bazar qui se trouve être ma tête, qui n'est pas clair, demande, je te répondrais maintenant...sauf si c'est important pour l'intrigue de pas le savoir! Toi aussi tu es fan d'édouard aux mains d'argent?Bisous je t'adore!_

_Un grand merci aussi à **Anaxarete; Vert emeraude; fliflou; Aerials; hannange; artémis **pour leurs reviews. Vous verrez, pour la question que je vous ai posée, ce que j'ai finalement choisit. Et comme j'ai eu de tout, ça risque d'en décevoir certain(e)s, pardon, il faut bien faire un choix! Bon, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, si il y a ne serait-ce qu'un garçon qui lit ça qu'il se déclare, si il me le prouve je lui écrit un OS qui lui sera dédicacé. _

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Harry échappe à sa dépression grâce à Tinty et se retrouve dans un monde altéré, où il est étudiant à slytherin, meilleur ami de Draco, celui qu'il aime, fiancé à Hermione, où les sang-pur sont méprisés, et les Malfoys rabaissés...Il rejoint Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide._

_**Autre note:** j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnètement, entre Drago et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? Donc voilà: _

_**Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy **_

_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue**_

_**Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat **_

_**Slytherin Serpentard **_

_**Gryffindor Gryffondor **_

_**Padfoot Patmol**_

_**Prongs Cornedrue **_

_**Moony Lunard **_

_**Wormtail Queudver **_

_**Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor **_

_**Deatheater Mangemort **_

**Le baiser d'une fée ou comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**chapitre troisième: Quand Miss Je-sais-tout devient sournoise **

_" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Harry soupira, tout le monde semblait s'être apperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_" Assis-toi, Hermione, j'ai des tas de choses à t'expliquer." _

Hermione s'éxécuta, intriguée.

" Voilà..." Commença Harry, ne sachant pas par quoi débuter, donc il décida de commencer par le plus difficile à avaler. " Je ne suis pas le Harry que tu as connu avant ce matin."

Hermione fronça des sourcils, peu convaincue, mais ne dit rien.

" En fait...J'ai... Fait une énorme bétise...Enfin ça en à l'air...Un truc égoïste et...Maintenant je paye les pots cassés...Tinty va entendre parler du pays!"

" Qui?"

" Tinty, une fée qui avait une dette de vie envers moi...Écoute, 'Mione, il faut que tu me crois sur parole, je ne suis pas de ce monde, je viens d'une sorte de...Dimension parallèle, d'un monde altéré... J'allais mal, très mal, et il me fallait me ressaisir, alors j'ai décidé de faire un voeux pour vivre une vie comme je la souhaitais ici, et ensuite pouvoir accomplir ma tache là-bas."

" Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends strictement rien..."

"Hermione, Je ne suis pas le Harry que tu connais. Dans mon monde, je suis Le survivant, tout le monde connait mon nom, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, je suis à Gryffindor comme toi, et Draco est... Était... Mon petit ami... Hermione, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être ton fiancé quand je suis amoureux de Draco..."

La jeune gryffindor éclata de rire, Harry la regarda bizarrement. Est-ce qu'elle croyait que ce qu'il disait était une blague? Est-ce qu'elle avait pété une durite en l'entendant délirer ainsi?

" Harry... Je te crois, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça si tu n'étais pas convaincus de venir d'un monde altéré! Harry... Désolée de te dire ça, mais... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi non plus!"

" Non?" Répéta Harry, étonné et soulagé.

" Non! Oh, bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais on a trouvé ce plan pour rendre jaloux Ron...Et Draco aussi, les faire réagir... Ça a marché assez bien pour Ron, alors on a continué..." Hermione essuya quelques perles de larmes d'amusements au coin de ses yeux, redevenant sérieuse. " Explique-moi comment tu as réussi à avoir une fée qui te soit redevable de quoi que ce soit!"

" C'est une longue histoire... C'est arrivé l'année dernière, à l'époque où Draco me draguait, et que je résistais encore. Je me réfugiais dans la forêt interdite, parce que je sais qu'il déteste cet endroit, et donc j'étais sûr de ne jamais le voir me suivre...Enfin bref, j'ai entendu des voix d'hommes à un croisement de sentier, et je les ait suivi, très curieux. C'était des bracconiers qui avait découvert un essaim de fée, et leurs arrachaient les ailes sans pitié.

" Je n'ai pas pu m'en empécher et j'ai fait déguerpir ces brutes à coups de sortilèges bien sentis. Ils les avaient toutes tuées, sauf une seule, blessée. C'était à l'époque où Hagrid était absent, et je n'avais aucune envie de demander quoique ce soit à l'autre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en qui je n'avais pas confiance. Alors je l'ai soignée moi même, préférant la cacher dans la forêt, sachant que les fées avaient besoin de verdure en permanence autour d'elle pour se régénérer convenablement. Ensuite, elle s'est rétablis correctement, et Tinty est devenue une assez bonne amie dans les moments de déprimes... Amie que je n'ai plus vu une fois être entré à l'hôpital, ce qui n'a pas aidé ma guérison..."

" Guérison?" s'interrogea Hermione. Harry remua sur sa chaise, géné, il avait eu du mal à accepter sa maladie, peu commune chez les garçons et encore moins chez les sorciers.

" Je suis anorexique." Hermione le détailla des pieds à la tête. " Mais je pense que j'ai gardé le corps du Harry d'ici, vu que à mon entrée à l'hôpital je ne faisait que 25 kilos, poids qui a continuer à baisser... Avant de partir je pesais 23 kilos." Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris. " Est-ce que tu vois une cicatrice sur mon front?" Demanda Harry. " Si elle n'y est pas c'est que j'ai gardé le corps du Harry d'ici..."

" Quelle cicatrice?"

" Celle que Voldemort m'a donnée quand j'avais un an, quand il a tué mes parents, mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à me tuer, à cause du sacrifice de ma mère, et il était presque mort, mais il a ressucité quand..."

" Volquoi?"

" Volde... Un mage noir puissant de mon monde, qui voulait reigner sur le monde des sorciers et éradiquer les moldus et les sorciers d'ascendances moldues... Il a ressucité quand j'avais 14 ans, et je dois le tuer à cause d'une prophétie stupide qui m'oblige soit à le tuer soit à être tué par lui et seulement par lui... Pour me protéger Draco s'est sacrifié, comme ma mère l'avait fait, et donc il ne peut plus me toucher maintenant... Mais j'ai sombré dans la dépression à sa mort et je ne pouvais plus supporter de manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain, je me sentais soudain énorme, l'eau et la nourriture se transformait en une chose infecte dans ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contrôle sur quoique ce soit dans ma vie...Et là, je pouvais décider de quelque chose, j'avais le pouvoir de décider, et j'en ai usé et abusé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien controler du tout. Il m'ont interné de force, je ne voulais pas qu'on me soigne...Je ne le veux toujours pas."

Harry fit une pause. Il n'était pas sûr que Hermione comprenne tout, mais elle ne semblait désormais que pensive.

" Tu me dis que tu as utilisé la dette de cette fée pour changer de monde et venir dans notre monde, c'est ça?"

" J'ai fait une horrible erreur. Je voulais... Retrouver tout ceux que j'aimais et qui sont morts. Dans mon monde, mes parents, McGonnagall, Neville Longbottom, Draco, Cédric Diggory, ils sont tous morts en se battant contre Voldemort. J'ai souhaité passer la vie que je n'aurais jamais, vieillir et mourir comme j'aurais du le faire sans lui."

" Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un mage noir..."

" J'ai fait le voeu que Tom Riddle ne soit jamais devenu Noir et cruel."

" Tom Riddle dis-tu? Harry, tu es en train de me dire que dans un monde altéré au notre, Tom Riddle est un mage noir qui a tué tes parents?"

" Oui... Pourquoi cela a l'air étrange?"

" Tom Riddle est le directeur de cette école!" S'exclama Hermione.

" Mais... Et Dumbledore?"

" Il est mort il y a des années de cela! En fait je n'ai lu son nom que dans un annales de Poudlard datant d'il y a cinquante ans... Si mes souvenirs sont exacts il est mort il y a trente ans. C'est le directeur qui a passé le moins de temps à son poste, avant de mourir. Ensuite Tom Riddle l'a remplacé. C'est un bon directeur, même si il est à la botte du ministre..."

" Hermione, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici! Pourquoi Draco est autant méprisé, pourquoi Ron parlait de traîtres ce matin, pourquoi être un sang-pur est méprisable ici?"

" C'est à cause du ministre, pour faire simple..."

" Explique-moi en détail Hermione, je ne comprendrais pas sinon."

" Très bien." Soupira la jeune gryffindor. " Il y a vingt ans, un jeune Auror s'est fait remarqué des médias pour avoir fait collaboration avec un commissaire de police moldu dans une enquête. Ça a fait la une des journeaux, tout le monde avait son opinion sur cette collaboration. D'un coté il y avait les "sang-pur" qui désapprouvait totalement, et voulait qu'on arrète l'auror pour avoir enfreint la règle d'or qui est de ne jamais dévoiler notre monde aux moldus. De l'autre...Et bien tout les autres sorciers, qui applaudissaient l'union des deux mondes. Ils étaient majoritaire, et le ministère n'a pas eu le choix, il a du donner une grosse promotion à l'auror, et d'encourager ce genre d'union entre moldus et sorciers.

" Alors au ministère il y a eu une énorme vague de collaboration avec les moldus: le gouvernement moldus a appris la vérité sur la sorcellerie, et très vite toute la communauté moldue était au courant. Cela a fait tache d'huile, et en à peine deux mois, le secret des sorciers n'en était plus un pour personne. Cet auror est devenu ministre. On appelle cette époque dans les livres et tout les journeaux " l'année de la folie moldue". Le monde de la sorcellerie a du s'adapter aux moldus, et maintenant pour trouver un travail il faut absolument s'en sortir dans les deux mondes. C'est pour ça que les sangs-purs sont méprisés. Ils n'ont pas su s'adapter, continuant de penser que les moldus étaient inférieurs à eux, ils se sont retrancher entre eux, et le ministre n'en a fait qu'une bouchée. Il a mis en prison les sorciers hauts-placés sangs-purs qui avait tenté d'empécher notre monde d'être découvert, dont Lucius Malfoy, qui était leur leader.

"Draco avait six ans quand des policiers moldus et sorciers sont venus chercher son père. Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban sans procès. Ton père, Harry, a été épargné car ta mère est d'origine moldue. La mère de Draco n'est pas allée rejoindre son mari car elle est muette. Les parents de Blaise sont en liberté surveillée, car jamais personne n'a trouvé de preuves pour les faire enfermés. Un seul faux-pas et Blaise se retrouve aussi méprisé que Draco. Pour faire régner l'ordre, le ministre met le pays dans un état de peur constante. Ceux qui ne suivent pas ses directives ou qui protestent sont considérés comme "traitres à l'union" et sont condamnés au baiser du détraqueur...La plupart sans même un vrai procès.Lucius a été épargné uniquement car il était père et qu'il était d'une famille importante."

" Mais c'est horrible." S'esclama Harry " Comment s'appelle ce ministre, ce n'est pas Fudge tout de même!"

" Fudge? Ce peureux employé à la régulation du commerce? Non! C'est Longbottom, le père de Neville!"

" Le père de Neville est ministre de la magie?"

" Oui, je viens de te le dire!"

" Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de cela! Je suis désolé de vous faire vivre ces horreurs! Je ne sais même pas si ça en vaut la peine!"

" Pour être tout à fait honnète avec toi, Harry, j'ai du mal à croire que ce monde dans lequel je vis depuis toujours est né il y a à peine une journée, et encore! Je... Je te crois quand tu dis que tu es totalement perdu ici, mais tout cela m'a l'air si réel..."

" Oui...Je comprends" Harry gigotait sur sa chaise, il était très embarassé. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, puis Hermione reprit la parole.

" Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry, et puisque tu ne peux plus vraiment repartir chez toi, que tu ne le veux pas non plus, je compte bien récupérer le Harry Potter que je connais, tu m'entends? Alors je vais t'aider à redevenir normal."

" Merci." Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou pas.

" On va commencer par tes amis. Tu es amis avec moi, bien entendu, Draco, Blaise, et Théodore en particulier. Tu as l'habitude d'appeler tout tes camarades de chambre par des surnoms: Dray, Bini, Théo, Vince et Greg'. Tu m'appelles 'Mione la plupart du temps. Sinon tu t'entends bien avec la plupart des serpentards, les autres maisons bien sûr ne vous parlent pas et vous ne leur parlez pas non plus. Il n'y a que Luna Lovegood pour être un peu de votre coté, Je crois l'avoir entendu une fois sous-entendre que c'était parce que Théodore l'aidait en potions."

Harry hocha du chef, attentif. Alors la jeune gryffindor reprit.

" Tes matières préférés sont défense contre les forces du mal, soins aux créatures magiques et sortilèges. On fait souvent ,le samedi après-midi, des séances de travail dans cette même salle avec Draco, Blaise, toi et moi. Draco est très doué en potion et en arithmancie, Blaise en métamorphose. Ils t'aident la plupart du temps."

"Dit aussi que je suis nul." Bougonna Harry.

" Harry, tu ES nul! Bien entendu, tu travailles, et plutôt durement, mais les professeurs ne font pas de cadeaux aux serpentards. C'est difficile à croire pour toi, mais si un membre de cette maison n'a pas la moyenne partout, Snape le fait repasser son année. Tu es passé in extremis l'année dernière, grâce à ses cours. Draco fait beaucoup d'efforts ainsi que tous les serpentards pour continuer à être à la hauteur des serdaigles, ça paye la plupart du temps."

" Je sens que je vais m'amuser dans ce monde. L'année dernière les professeurs acceptaient que je ne rende pas les devoirs puisque j'avais des séances d'entrainements tous les soirs."

" Je vois, et bien il va falloir que ça change! Pour parler d'autre chose, dans ce monde aussi tu es amoureux de Draco, le fait qu'il nous croit ensemble fait partie de notre plan pour le séduire lui et Ron."

" Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ce Ron! C'est un crétin fini! Oh, attends, ça ne change pas vraiment de mon monde finalement. C'est juste que pour moi c'est mon meilleur ami."

" Il te déteste ici. C'est pour ça qu'on avait décidé de les rendre jaloux. Et pour Ron ça a marché, il fait des efforts pour me parler maintenant, et il a réalisé que j'étais une fille!"

" Et pour Draco?" Hermione soupira.

" J'espérais que en lui disant que tu te fiançais il allait réagir..."

"... mais?"

" Il t'a pris dans ses bras en disant:' je suis très heureux pour vous, je peux être ton témoin?'... Pas vraiment la réaction qu'on espérait."

Harry soupira de désespoir et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit la présence de Hermione venir s'asseoir sur la table à coté de lui, et lui caresser les cheveux.

" Shhhhh... Tu as eu la même réaction après, c'est étrange... Enfin, on essayait de voir comment il réagirait, mais on ne se laisse pas abattre comme ça! Maintenant, on va rompre, et comme ça tu vas pouvoir montrer que tu es bi..."

" Et si Draco dans ce monde n'est pas gay!"

" Ne dis pas de bétises! Il sort avec Blaise!" s'exclama Hermione.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Harry releva la tête vers elle, et l'expression de désespoir laissa place à une grande colère.

" Le bâtard! Comment a t-il osé!"

" Calme-toi, Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux entre eux. Il faut juste que Draco ne te voit plus en tant qu'ami mais en tant que petit ami potentiel! Blaise s'amuse avec Draco, c'est tout..."

" Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?"

" Je sais qu'ils sont un couple très libre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

" En gros, Blaise va souvent voir ailleurs et Draco ne dit rien."

" Voilà, tu as tout compris. Draco aimerait une relation un peu plus sérieuse, il te l'a confié il n'y a pas longtemps, mais Blaise a été très clair et ne veux pas encore 'se caser' comme il dit. Draco reste avec Blaise car il lui donne de la tendresse, voilà tout. Quand il tombera sous ton charme, car ça arrivera, j'en suis persuadée, il laissera tombé Blaise sans hésitation."

" ...Ok... Si tu en es persuadée alors..."

Une lueur d'espoir perlait dans les yeux de Harry. Il avait une chance de retrouver son amour.

" Harry, nous allons dire que l'on rompt demain matin au petit déjeuner, ça te va? Comme ça j'aurais tout mon temps dans l'après-midi, puisque l'on est samedi, de me faire 'consoler' par Ron, et toi de discuter avec Draco. Je suis sûre qu'il voudra te réconforter!"

" Merci, 'Mione... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!"

" Mais tu m'aides aussi, Harry! Ce matin Ron n'a pas arréter de me regarder! Peut-être que ce week-end il se décidera enfin!"

Harry et elle rirent ensemble. Harry était soulagé, Hermione n'avait pas tellement changé, par rapport aux autres élèves, sûrement parce qu'elle avait vécut dans le monde Moldu, et donc n'avait pas du choisir son camp avant l'heure. Cependant, elle semblait plus... Comment dire... Sournoise.

" C'est le monde à l'envers, ici tu sais! La Miss Je-sais-tout que je connaissais s'est transformée en une petite démone sournoise!"

Hermione lui donna une légère tape sur le bras pour le punir.

" C'est sûrement à force de trainer avec les slytherins! Et puis tu en es un, ici, tu ne l'étais pas dans ton monde, n'est-ce pas?"

" Oh que non, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas être à slytherin à ma répartition!"

" C'est étrange, dans ce monde, tu avais rencontré Draco chez Mme Guipure, qui refusait de servir Draco, ton père et toi l'avait aidé, et ensuite vous avez fait le reste de vos courses ensemble. Dans le train, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré, toi et moi, tu es tombé par hasard sur Draco et tu es allé t'installer avec lui, je suis venu vous voir et j'ai finis le trajet dans votre compartiment aussi. Alors Ron est arrivé et s'est moqué de Draco, il t'a tendu la main pour que tu le suives, ainsi que moi, et on l'a virer de notre compartiment. Quand tu a su que c'était un Weasley et que tous les Weasley étaient à Gryffindor, tu as tout fait pour ne pas aller dans cette maison. Tes parents étaient surpris mais ils ont finit par accepter ton choix."

" Le monde à l'envers, je confirme." Répondit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione, puis il se leva avec énergie. " Viens, il faut aller en cours où l'on va être en retard."

Hermione, avec un soupir amusé, se laissa trainer hors de la salle de classe. Ce Harry était étrange mais pas déplaisant.

_To be continued... _

_**Note de Surimi:** argh, ce chap a été difficile à terminer. Je sais il est trèèèèès ennuyeux, j'ai même réticence à le relire moi-même, mais il éclaire beaucoup de lanternes, vous ne trouvez pas? Enfin, là je vais me mettre aux chapitres de mes deux autres fics pour vous les publier bientot bientot, promis! pour l'instant, je ne pense pas updater avant mon retour de vacances "le baiser d'une fée", alors pour vous faire patienter, voilà **une liste de fics que j'adore qui valent le détour:**les liens sont dans les favoris _

_**parfois, les serdaigles aussi sont courageux! **_

_**abandon **( slash Hp/Tr) _

_**attraction/répulsion **( slash Hp/Ss) _

_**Hp and the philosopher stone: the secret diaries **_

_**Les lettres d'amour de Serverus Snape **( slash Hp/Ss) _

_**Mal de coeur** ( slash Hp/Dm) _

_**Lovers for tonight **( slash Rl/Sb) _

_Sinon, lisez toutes les fics, ou jeter un oeil, chez ces **auteuz que j'adore**: _

_**Drianna**_

_**Loryah**_

_**Myschka **_

_**Mysid **_

_Je vous garanti que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s... Et puis au pire j'ai deux songfic One shot que personne ou presque ne lit, et je trouve que c'est bien dommage parce que je les aime autant que mes trois fics... j'ai Un One shot par songfic qui est assez marrant dans son genre qui ne vous décevra pas je pense, et bien sur tout ça est disponible dans mon profil... Allez plus haut au truc marqué: surimi et cliquez! vous voyez, vous pouvez pas vous ennuyer avec moi! nan nan nan! _

_**mon habituel quémandation de reviews... **REVIEWS PLIZZZZZ ... PLIZZZZ yeux de surimi battus vous aime tous! _

_pour la question que j'ai l'habitude de poser, je voudrais savoir si vous aimerez voir Théodore avec quelqu'un ou pas? Avec Looney lovegood? Avec Hedwige?Snape? Hagrid? Tom Riddle? Aidez-moi! _

**_Bétalu par Petite Grenouille, on lui dit merci!_**


	4. ou harry agit comme un griffindor

_**Disclaimer:** bruit de magnétophone trop lent paaaas ààààà moaaaa... rieeeeeeeennnnnn... kedaaaaaal... toouuuuuut... à ...Vous-savez-quiiiiii...mais naaaaaan...pas voldemort, bêêêêêêête... Rowliiiiiiing..._

_**Note de Surimi:** salut! désolée de pas avoir updaté depuis... très très très très longtemps cette fic, mais je l'écrivais quand mon ex m'a plaqué alors j'ai eu un blocage sur une des scènes, et ensuite entre mon nouveau job, la fac, les potes, j'avais du mal à trouver du temps et de l'inspiration. pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fics je m'y mets, je ne vous promets pas d'update très rapide mais vous avez l'habitude avec moi..._

_sinon j'ai eu une idée de fic, et comme j'écris déjà beaucoup trop de choses je ne veux pas me lancer dans celle ci, même si je suis sûre qu'elle serait excellente:_

_il s'agit en priorité d'un drayry, il doit y avoir un second pairring avec harry et quelqu'un d'autre, qui vous voulez, mais moi j'avais pensé à un hpss..._

_depuis des mois, draco drague harry pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Enfin le joli brun accepte, à force d'usure, et ils sortent ensemble une fois. Alors que draco rentrait chez lui après avoir racompagné harry, rayonnant de bonheur, il est victime d'un accident et meurt. (ça n'a pa l'air drole comme ça mais c'est une fic humoristique). L'âme de draco, pas tout à fait un fantome ni tout à fait au paradis, est invisible, mais vois tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Etant le vaniteux qu'on sait, il se rend bien entendu à son propre enterrement, et se réjouis des mines bouffies de larmes de ses parents et amis. Seule ombre au tableau, Harry, son nouvellement petit ami, n'est même pas là. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu! il le suit alors, et découvre que Harry entretient une nouvelle relation avec un(e) autre. Outré que Harry puisse se remettre si vite de sa disparition et vivre heureux pour toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui alors qu'il aurait du faire trente six milles tentatives de suicide pour le rejoindre, draco cherche un moyen de faire briser le couple. il découvre alors avec surprise que seul ron peut l'entendre (ou hermione, ou neville) et à force de harcellement l'oblige à l'aider. mais seulement à un moment donné, quand son allié lui demande: "et draco dans tout ça?", harry réponds que draco n'était qu'un chieur égocentrique qui l'avait limite harcelé pour sortir avec lui, et donc maintenant qu'il en était débarassé, il profitait de la vie. Draco devient alors fou de rage, et décide de faire de la vie de Harry un enfer._

_La fin est à vous, mais ça pourrait bien se terminer... c'est une fic à longs chapitre j'en ai bien peur, enfin c'est comme ça que je la perçois. Il faut absolument que ce soit en majorité humoristique, même si humour noir, mais en tout cas surtout pas sombre et déprimante. Draco doit vivre sa mort comme un insecte ennuyeux qui l'empècherai de faire sa vie correctement, pas comme la fin du monde. N'hésitez surtout pas à insister sur son caractère de cochon, il doit être l'être vivant/mort le plus chiant qui existe, le plus insupportable possible, que personne ne s'étonne que Harry ne soit pas en deuil. _

_**Résumé:** Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interner à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. se mourrant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime... _

_**Pairring:** Drakychou et ryry d'amour! smack, vous aime! et puis un sous-entendu d'un Rémus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER! PERVERS POWER! hum... je m'égare là..._

_**Avertissement:** si vous êtes un homophobe, fuyez-moi comme la peste! houste! vilain pas beau! zallez etre traumatisé, va! ici il y aura un **slash**, impliquant une histoire de coeur **entre deux hommes**, plus ou moins** explicite** suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! hey... parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... c'est vrai? hum... oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! tu vas te faire virer du site sinon!_

_**Rating:** **M**, oui, un petit M dans ce chap... tout piti mais présent!_

_**Rars:** alors, grâce au nouveau système de ffnet, toutes les reviews signés ont eu une réponse. pour celles anonymes, je réponds en groupés, de façon exceptionnel. j'estimerais désormais que les reviews non signés sont écrites par des personnes venant sur le site de manière peu fréquente et donc ont peu de chances de tomber sur leurs rars, et de toute facon ils ne doivent pas réellement s'attendre a avoir une réponse vu que maintenant c'est interdit. enfin j'arrète mon blabla inutiles et remercie **Anny **(ma puce je t'adore et je suis pas la seule tu le sais!), **Draya Felton **, **duoXheero**, **Black-sun**, et **Onarluca** ( tu n'as pas de compte ff? je m'en était jamais apperçue avant!) pour leur reviews qui m'ont réchauffés le coeur. Si l'un des revieweur anonymes reste tout de meme un habitués je répondrais bien entendu a sa review, cela va sans dire._

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Harry échappe à sa dépression grâce à Tinty et se retrouve dans un monde altéré, où il est étudiant à slytherin, meilleur ami de Draco, celui qu'il aime, fiancé à Hermione, où les sang-pur sont méprisés, et les Malfoy rabaissé...il rejoint Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à s'adapter et à séduire Draco, elle accepte.**ce chapitre n'a pas été beta-lus**_

_**Autre note:** j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnètement, entre Drago et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? donc voilà:_

_**Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy**_

_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue**_

_**Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat**_

_**Slytherin Serpentard**_

_**Gryffindor Gryffondor**_

_**Padfoot Patmol**_

_**Prongs Cornedrue**_

_**Moony Lunard**_

_**Wormtail Queudver**_

_**Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor**_

_**Deatheater Mangemort**_

**Le baiser d'une fée**_ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**chapitre quatrième: où Harry agit comme un crétin de gryffindor**

Appuyés sur un bras, allongés sur le coté, Harry relisait ses notes en vue des cours du lundi prochain. Il était seul dans le dortoir, et il comptait bien profiter de cette tranquilité pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller au dîner, il n'avait plus faim de toute manière depuis la mort de Draco. Il soupira, et frotta avec énergie son visage de sa main. Draco n'était pas mort, il était bien vivant, probablement en ce moment même assis entre Blaise Zabbini et Théodore Nott, à discuter de leur prochain mauvais coups, comme ils l'avaient fait pendant tout l'après-midi, du moins entre les cours et quand il n'y avait que des slytherin à proximité.

L'avantage de cette maison c'était qu'elle était unie. Aucun Slytherin ne trahissait un autre slytherin, parce qu'ils étaient tous méprisés par les autres maisons. Une sorte de solidarité dans la haine, que Harry semblait à la fois connaître et être extérieur. Durant toute la journée qui s'était déroulée, il avait senti peu à peu des faibles souvenirs l'assaillirent. Presque rien, l'odeur d'un parfum féminin, un éclat de rire particulier, ou une sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui lui semblait familier. En même temps, il ne se souvenait plus de choses simples de son ancienne vie, comme le nom de famille des voisins des Dursley, ou encore l'air du jingle du journal télévisé que regardait son oncle, ou le timbre de la voix de Dumbledore.

Tout cela le forçait à s'adapter rapidement à sa nouvelle vie dans ce nouveau monde, où il était bien plus heureux. Certes, il n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé. Les tensions entre sorciers sang-pur et le ministère étaient palpables et désagréables, mais au moins, il pouvait être lui-même. Harry soupira à nouveau. La seule chose qui manquait à son tableau était son petit ami, totalement inconscient de l'amour que ressentait pour lui un brun aux yeux verts...

Soudain, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'osa pas bouger, et continua de lire ses notes sans y préter beaucoup d'attention. Puis un bras encercla sa taille, et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque se fit sentir. Harry reconnut la chevalière des Malfoy au majeur de Draco.

" Dray?" s'étonna t'il, empli d'espoir.

" Sshh, mon coeur. Les mots gachent toujours tout, sauf les 'je t'aime'."

Harry ferma les yeux, n'osant y croire. C'était ce que Draco lui disait toujours dans l'autre monde. Il se souvenait quand Drago lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était ni romantique ni tragique, comme l'avait été sa première fois à lui ou à la mort de Drago. Cela avait même été assez drole. Harry, comme toujours, se sentait oppressé par l'attention constante du slytherin, ses incessantes invitations, durant lesquelles il se ridiculisait en public. Ce jour-là, harry avait craqué, et l'avait emporté par le col de sa robe dans une salle de cours...

_**Flash-back **(NdS: bah, j'aime pas marquer ça!)_

_" Ohh! qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, Potter, dans cette salle vide?" demanda Draco d'une voix amusée et un regard rempli de désir._

_" La ferme, Malfoy! Ne me donne pas d'images mentales si dégoutantes! Je veux te parler, seul à seul, sans que la moitié de l'école entende ce que je veux te dire."_

_" Je t'écoute" dit Draco, ne retirant aucunement son air lubrique de son visage. Harry soupira._

_" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin? Tu te moques de moi d'une manière... si bizarre! Tu as l'intention de me rendre fou pour que je me suicide tout seul? C'est Voldemort qui t'a ordonné de me détruire? Honnètement, je n'aurais pas cru que toi, Draco Malfoy, puisse être assez soumis pour obéir à un ordre!"_

_Draco le regarda, ébahis._

_" Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je te suis partout? Pourquoi je te demande de sortir avec moi? Pourquoi Je m'arrange pour que tu sois près de moi?"_

_" Non, je ne sais pas! Je me le demande! Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Tu me détestais, et d'un seul coup, tu te mets à... à ..."_

_" Dis-le."_

_" à me draguer!"_

_Draco sourit tendrement, puis éclata de rire, rendant Harry véritablement furieux._

_" Tu te moques de moi en plus! Tu veux que je te jette un sort que même Pomfresh ne pourra pa guérir? Tu veux que je te casse le nez?"_

_Draco se força à arréter son fou rire et essuya quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux, avant de plonger ses iris d'orage dans ceux d'émeraude. Harry y vit une lueur étrange mais ne sut comment l'appeler._

_" je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, Harry. Je pensais juste que tu as passé trop de temps avec des Gryffindors pour comprendre quoique ce soit qu'on ne te dise pas clairement. Donc je vais te le dire clairement. Je ne fais pas ça pour t'ennuyer, ou pour te faire du mal. Je fais cela parce que je t'aime et que je veux réellement que tu me donnes ma chance de te prouver que je donnerais tout, même ma vie, pour sauver la tienne."_

_Harry resta bouche bée, et ce durant un certain temps. Draco avait l'air anxieus de sa réaction, sûrement qu'il craignait que Harry ne lui casse vraiment son nez sous le choc. Cependant, Harry ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui, et après avoir incliné la tête sur le coté d'une façon ridicule, il partit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il fallait qu'il digère cette information seul, et il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de temps._

_**fin du flash-back** (NdS: je déteste encore plus écrire ça)_

Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, gémit de bien-être en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Draco qui le serrait fort contre lui, et entreprenait de déboutonner son pantalon. Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amour à travers leurs vêtements contre ses reins. Il se tordit pour pouvoir embrasser le visage de Draco, tandis que ce dernier réussissait enfin à sortir son erection de son jean et caleçon, et à le caresser.

" D-Dray... Mhh... t'aime" haleta harry

" Je sais, mon coeur." fut la réponse de Draco, avant de se frotter lascivement contre son dos et d'accélérer ses mouvements de mains.

Harry haletait, gémissait le nom de Draco, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui manquait tellement, et Draco ne répondait pas, continuant ses caresses délicieuses et le serrant si fort contre son torse. Enfin Harry se libéra dans la main de Draco, et, encore groggy, se laissa glisser allonger dans son lit, Draco au dessus de lui, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux et sa joue.

" Je t'aime" murmura le blond.

" Moi aussi... tu me manques..."

" Ne désespère pas, mon amour, tu me retrouveras."

Draco s'approcha et frotta son nez contre celui du brun. Harry sentit sa respiration trembler d'émotion. Il savait bien maintenant qu'il rêvait, il avait fait beaucoup de rêves de ce genre auparavant, en fait depuis la mort de Draco. Jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur ces rêves, qu'il préférait de très loin à ceux provoqués par Voldemort. Il était toujours heureux de retrouver son amour perdu dans son sommeil, même s'il espérait toujours qu'à son réveil Draco soit à ses cotés dans le lit, ou même de ne jamais se réveiller.

Draco se recula soudainement, très sérieux.

" C'est bientôt l'aube."

" Non, reste!"

" Je suis là, Harry! Je suis toujours là..." Draco posa sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit du coeur, puis caressa les lèvres de Harry des siennes.

" Harry... Harry... Je t'aime..." dit-il rapidement, comme presser par le temps.

Harry, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, les ferma, repoussant la douleur, le vide, et se sentit tout à coups frappé au visage. Quand il se débattit contre son assaillant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'étoufait, alors dans un effort qu'il croyait vain, il se releva totalement.

Il était encore habillé de son uniforme de la veille, et son attaquant n'était autre que l'oreiller de théo, qui ricannait dans le lit d'à coté, alors que 'Bini nouait sa cravate, et que Vince et Greg se disputait pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus musclé.

" On se lève, Harry! Ordre de Sa Majesté Dray!" dit Théo en sortant lui-même de ses draps et en s'étirant comme un chat. " Dis-moi, ça t'amuse de dormir tout habillé?"

" Je... Je me suis endormis sans m'en rendre compte."

" On a vu! Tu n'es même pas venu au diner d'hier!" s'exclama 'Bini du fond de son armoire.

" Ni au déjeuner..." ajouta Vince.

" Ni au petit déjeuner..." continua Greg.

" Mais c'est vrai! Ma parole, Harry, tu n'es pas venu manger du tout hier!" s'épouvanta Draco derrière Harry. Lui était parfaitement prêt et attendait ses compagnons de dortoir pour partir à la Grande Salle.

" Je suis passé aux cuisines." Mentit Harry, s'interdisant de rougir, mais ne pouvant pas regarder Draco en face. " Pour prendre des sandwich."

" Vraiment? Alors ça va, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas Dray?" dit Théo.

" Bien sûr, ça va." répondit Draco sans paraître une seconde honnète.

Harry plongea la tête la première dans son armoire pour prendre son uniforme afin de ne pas croiser le regard inquiet de son 'meilleur ami'. Il ne supportait pas de le voir si près et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était une lente agonie, sans même parler du fait de savoir que Draco ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas... c'était la pire chose qu'il avait jamais ressentit, et il n'avait jamais eu une vie des plus agréables.

_' Dray... comment as-tu fais pour supporter mes élans d'humeur? Savoir que lorsque toi tu pensais: ' viens plus près', moi je pensais: ' ne m'approche pas, tu me fais vomir'? Tu as toujours été le plus têtu de nous deux, mon amour...'_

Les septièmes années de slytherin arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Comme toujours, leur table étaient la plus silencieuse, on y parlait peu et à voix basse, et on y jetait des coups d'oeil méfiants en direction des autres tables. Celle des Griffindors était de loin la plus bruyante, et Harry se surprit à observer Ron discuter joyeusement entre deux bouchées de purée avec Neville. En les voyant arriver, Hermione se leva d'un bond de sa place pour les rejoindre à la table des vert et argent. Elle salua tout le monde d'un air pincé, et resta à l'écart de Harry. Ce dernier était assez impressioné, elle était une excellente actrice.

Théo se leva de table pour servir tout le monde d'oeufs au bacon, et une fois arrivé à l'assiette de Harry, celui-ci essaya de ne pas se faire servir.

" Tu n'en manges pas? Mais tu adores les oeufs brouillés!" s'exclama 'Bini.

" Je... je n'ai pas très faim ce matin..." Harry se sentit rougir quand le regard perçant de Hermione le fixa, ainsi que celui de Draco, tout aussi soucieux.

" Harry, il faut que tu manges, tu as un match de quidditch aujourd'hui!"

" C'est vrai, Greg a raison! il faut que pour une fois slytherin gagne, et tu es de loin notre meilleur joueur, pas vrai Dray?"

" Bien entendu qu'il va nous faire gagner, bande de crétins! les dernières fois ce n'était pas sa faute si slytherin a perdu..."

" Est-ce que c'est une façon très subtil de me dire que je suis un très mauvais gardien Malfoy?" s'agaça un sixième année ressemblant à une armoire à glace qui était assis à la gauche de Harry.

" Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Perkins, Griffindor fait rentrer plus de souaffles dans tes buts que tu n'en arrètes."

Harry, Hermione, Greg, Vince, 'Bini et Théo observait la joute verbale comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis. Harry supposa que cette discussion n'était pas nouvelle, et que Draco et ce dénommé Perkins ne s'entendait pas très bien. Les amis du sixième année baissaient les yeux, comme s'ils avaient honte de l'attitude de leur camarade.

" Tu es simplement jaloux que le capitaine il y a trois ans m'ait pris au poste de gardien et que toi on t'ai envoyé ballader!"

" Je suis bien meilleur gardien que toi!"

" Un fils de chair à détraqueur dans l'équipe aurait terni l'image de slytherin!"

" Anthony, vient, on t'accompagne jusqu'au terrain..." dit une fille qui se trouvait à sa gauche en lui prenant le bras.

" Lache-moi Debbie! Ce sal sang-pur estime être meilleur que moi quelques part!"

Harry voyait Draco trembler, de rage ou de honte, il n'aurait pas su le dire vu qu'il rougissait aussi, enfin rougir, autant que Draco Malfoy pouvait rougir et trembler, il avait sa dignité tout de même. Toute la grande salle les regardait à présent, et Harry s'étonna qu'aucun professeur, pas même Snape, ne se soit levé pour les faire taire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chaise du directeur, elle était vide. Perkins s'appuya sur la table pour se pencher tout près du visage de Draco, qui se cilla pas.

" Ouvre grande tes oreilles, Malfoy, je ne le répèterais plus à compté de ce matin. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est à Azkaban et ta mère muette qu'on va te plaindre, les gars de ton espèce méritent ce qui leur est arrivé, et tu pourras toujours essayer de tromper les apparences en te faisant sauter par un de tes potes, personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu ne feras jamais partie de l'équipe de quidditch, tu ne trouveras jamais de job une fois sortit de Poudlard, et jamais personne ne t'aimera. Jamais. Alors arrète d'emmerder l'école entière avec tes états d'âme, parce que tu ne trouveras jamais personne en dehors de ton petit groupe de sang-purs qui pensera que tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive." Perkins se leva, et suivit de ses amis qui n'en menaient pas large, il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, puis se retourna vers Draco, qui avait toujours le regard fixé vers l'endroit où se trouvait Perkins quelques seconde auparavant. " N'espère pas qu'on ressente la moindre pitié pour des gens comme toi, Malfoy, pour moi tu mériterais d'embrasser les détraqueurs, comme la vermine qu'était Pettigrew..." Et Perkins quitta la Grande Salle.

Un lourd silence remplaça les paroles haineuses du sixième année. Draco avait baissé les yeux vers son assiette, alors que les élèves et professeurs le regardaient bizarrement. Puis il se leva d'un bond en marmonnant un "excusez-moi", et sortit à son tour.

Leur petit groupe tourna son attention sur Blaise. Celui-ci, très surpris, se défendit.

" Quoi? J'ai rien fait de mal moi!"

" Il a besoin qu'on soit avec lui, maintenant!" s'agaça Hermione, avec son regard qui voulait dire "_pourquoi est-ce que je traine toujours avec des garçons qui n'y comprennent rien à rien?_"

" Laisse, j'y vais." dit Harry en se levant pour poursuivre Draco.

" Harry, n'oublie pas ton match dans deux heures!" lui rappela Théo.

" T'inquiète j'ai le temps." Puis il partit à la recherche du blond.

Il le retrouva dans la volière, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à se ronger les ongles. De la porte, Harry pouvait voir qu'il pleurait. Cela déchira le coeur du brun, et il dut se retenir de se précipiter pour prendre celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, comme vers une bête sauvage.

" Laisse tomber la discrétion, Harry, je t'ai entendu."

" Tu n'as tout de même pas prit au sérieux ce que Anthony Perkins a dit, dis moi."

" C'est là le problème. Comment te sentirais-tu si quelqu'un que tu jalouses te jetait au visage tout ce que tu hais chez toi, et toutes tes angoisses? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je suis dans du sable mouvant: plus j'essaie de sortir de mes problèmes, plus je me débats pour ma survie, et plus je m'enfonce."

" Draco..." Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et serra pour lui transmettre sa force. Aussitôt, Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et l'amena sur sa joue humide. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il prit de son autre main le visage de Draco et le tourna vers lui. Les yeux gris brouillé par le rouge et l'eau salée le faisait fondre. Dans l'autre monde, il n'avait jamais vu Draco pleurer. Dans celui-ci, il avait tellement du souffrir, que c'était un Draco totalement différent de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer. Alors pourquoi l'aimait-il autant que l'autre? Pourquoi les larmes qu'il voyait couler, les joues rougies, les lèvres mordues au point d'être écarlate et gercées, et le nez qui le forçait à renifler ne le faisait pas fuir? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas vouloir retrouver l'autre Draco, celui qui était mort pour lui, tout en gardant son sourire arrogant jusqu'au bout, qui avait crié sous les Cruciatius, mais qui n'avait pas versé une larme? Harry avait tellement, tellement envie d'embrasser ce Draco là, le triste, le blessé, et pas parce qu'il était le sosie physique de l'autre Draco, mais parce qu'il était lui, tout simplement.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sans vraiment savoir comment ou quand il avait avancer son visage, il se retrouva à froler les lèvres de Draco des siennes. Leurs souffles se mélèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant que Harry ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il faisait, et recule comme s'il s'était brulé.

Draco était figé. Son meilleur ami venait de l'embrasser, avant de le repousser. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, _pensa Draco

" Et Hermione?" s'entendit-il dire. Harry le regarda étonné de cette question saugrenue posée à ce moment précis, puis il sembla se souvenir. _Génial le fiancé_, se dit Draco.

" Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Nous voulions l'annoncer au petit déjeuner."

" Je vois. Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi vous avez rompus?"

" Ma faute... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle."

" Je suis désolé. Vous formiez un joli couple..." dit Draco. Le pire fut pour Harry qu'il semblait très sincère. Ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Draco reprit la parole.

" Tu devrais aller aux vestiaires, le match va bientôt commencer, et slytherin a besoin de toi."

" Mais, tu..."

" Je vais rester encore un peu ici, et puis j'irai t'admirer voler une fois que le match aura déjà commencé. Je n'ai pas le goût de croiser qui que ce soit dans les couloirs ou devant les gradins."

" Draco..."

" Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'irais mieux quand tu auras fait gagner slytherin. Tu gagneras cette fois, j'en suis sûr."

Harry, résigné, baissa la tête en signe de soumission et alla vers la sortie de la volière.

" Harry?" l'interpela Draco. Harry se retourna avec hâte, le visage interrogateur. " Attends au moins la fin du match pour casser la gueule de Perkins."

Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire. Ce serait dur pour lui d'attendre autant de temps.

Slytherin ne gagna pas le match, même si Harry attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Ron Weasley, qui bouillonait de rage. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu la tête à jouer au quidditch, et avait passé le match à chercher du regard l'ombre solitaire de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé aller comme ça. Que devait-il faire? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Lui avouer tout, le monde altéré, ses sentiments... Draco se faisait déjà assez de soucis comme cela, il n'avait pas le droit de poser ce poids sur ses épaules, et puis il ne le croirait jamais. D'un autre coté, il devait la vérité à Draco, dans ce monde, ils étaient meilleurs amis, Draco lui faisait confiance, il devait bien se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ces derniers temps, si ça se trouvait il n'attendait que le moment où Harry se confierait enfin à lui.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires des Slytherins, Harry était déjà assez confus. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco une seule fois, et qu'il était mécontent de ne pas avoir gagner (son premier match durant lequel son équipe avait perdu, alors qu'il était encore conscient) alors qu'il avait prévu de le faire pour Draco, Harry était assez remonté pour se servir de Perkins comme punching ball, qu'il soit repentant ou non. Il ne l'était pas, loin de là...

" Quel trouillard, vous avez vu, il ne s'est même pas pointé au match. Il devait être parti pleurnicher dans son dortoir, le pauvre chéri à sa maman!" se moquait Perkins sous les douches. Les deux batteurs l'écoutaient en riant, mais se arrétèrent de rire en voyant arriver Harry, une serviette autour des hanches et son savon à la main. " Non, mais, honnètement" reprit Perkins. " Il se prend pour le prince des slytherins alors qu'il n'est rien du tout! Il suffit de regarder ses fréquentations, que des sangs-pur! Je parie qu'ils ont pris Granger dans leur groupe par pitié et interêt, comme ça personne ne peux leur reprocher de faire du racisme!"

" Tu as finis?" s'exaspéra Harry alors que les poursuiveurs souriaient avec sympathie à Harry avant de s'enfuir lâchement du terrain miné.

" Non, ça ne fait que commencer, Potter." rétorqua Perkins après avoir un peu hésiter, tout de même.

" Tu as interêt à le laisser tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait!"

" Oh, alors comme ça il n'est pas assez grand pour se défendre seul? Trop peureux peut-être?"

" Pour la dernière fois, laisse.le.tranquille."

" ...ou?"

" Ok, tu veux y aller à la manière moldue, on va y aller à la manière moldue!"

" Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Perkins n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'écrasait sur son nez, il y eut un bruit de craquement qui resonna dans son crane, et il sentit le gout du sang couler dans sa gorge. La satisfaction de lui avoir pété le nez calma un peu Harry, qui reprit sa serviette et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Il ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec son père.

"Excellent crochet du droit, fiston." Dit son père avec le regard irrité.

" Heu..."

" Moins trente points à slytherin. Maintenant tu t'habilles en vitesse et tu me suis."

Même une fois arrivé dans le bureau patriarcal, Harry ne savait pas comment justifier son acte, autrement que ' _ce connard a fait du mal a mon drakounet d'amour que j'aime!_', raison qui, entre nous, ne convaincrait personne. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il connaissait énormément son père, il ne pouvait pas trouver aussi rapidement un prétexte qui pourrait faire jouer la corde sensible de l'enseignant qu'il l'aurait souhaiter.

L'ainé soupira et souleva un peu ses lunettes pour se masser l'arète du nez.

" Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment? Tu n'es plus toi-même. Hier, tu fonds en larmes dans ma classe et aujourd'hui tu frappes un de tes coéquipiers... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de mentir à son père. Ce pèrequ'il venait de retrouver, qu'il ne connaissait pas au fond. Ce père qui avait élevé un fils qui désormais n'existait plus, ne reviendrais plus jamais. Peut-on se sentir coupable de voler la vie d'un autre soi-même? Harry ne s'étais jamais senti plus égoïste qu'à cet instant.

" Je vais bien, je t'assure" dit-il, sentant son coeur se nouer en tutoyant l'homme devant lui. "C'est juste qu'un tas de choses nouvelles m'arrivent d'un coup et que je ne sais pas encore y faire face..."

Ou l'art de dire la vérité sans que personne ne le sache.

" C'est un ennui scolaire?" demanda Potter Senior, comme espérant que ce soit le cas.

" Non."

" Avec Hermione?"

" En partie. Nous nous sommes séparés ce matin."

James soupira à nouveau.

" Je me doutais que cela arriverait. Pour tout te dire, je suis même soulagé. Pas que Hermione ne soit pas une fille bien, mais j'avais peur qu'elle te fasse du mal, vu comment elle regarde le fils Weasley. Tu ne souffres pas trop?"

" Ca va, c'est moi qui ai voulu rompre, ne la blame pas."

" Fiancée ou pas, Hermione retera un memebre de la famille à part entière, tu sais combien ta mère l'apprécie."

" Comment va Maman?" Dieu, que cela le bouleversait de prononcer ce mot!

" Elle va bien, même si tu lui manques. Mais tu la verras demain, tout comme Rémus, Sirius et Anny."

" Anny?" ne put retenir Harry. Qui était-ce?

" Tu ne le savais pas? Rémus l'a récupéré de chez ses parents il y a deux jours, elle n'est plus contagieuse. La pauvre puce, tout ces boutonsde varicelles et ses deux papas qui ne l'avaient jamais eu! Elle leur a manqué terriblement! Toi, quand tu l'as eu, ta mère n'est pas sorti de ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses. Tu te souviens?"

Harry secoua la tête, son propre souvenir de la varicelle impliquait un placard fermé à clef et ses mains attachés pour l'empécher de se gratter. Les dursleys avaient une curieuse conception du terme: "prendre soin des malades". Pendant plusieurs mois par la suite il avait du porter des gants stériles et desinfecter la maison entièrement au cas où "Duddy-deedoo-dley" attraperait les vilains microbes.

" Tu me retrouves devant mon bureau demain vers onze heures?" interrompit James Potter.

" D'accord."

" Bien. En ce qui concerne le nez de Anthony Perks, tu viendras faire ta retenue tout les soirs de la semaine prochaine avec moi, a dix-neuf heures. J'ai besoin de classer mes dossiers et de faire les poussières. Ensuite tu passeras ton autre semaine avec le directeur, qui si je ne m'y trompe pas, a besoin que l'on trie son courrier. Je préfère ne pas enlever de points à slytherin, vous avez assez eu de soucis pour aujourd'hui, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire le portrait d'un de tes coéquipiers! tu m'as bien compris?" Harry hocha vivement la tête. " Retourne dans ton dortoir maintenant."

" A demain... Papa." dit Harry, son coeur faisant un nouveau bond. Il tournait la poignée de la porte quand l'enseignant le rappela.

" Harry?" ce dernier se retourna en levant les sourcils.

" Même si tu me déçois en tant que professeur, je suis fier que tu soit mon fils. C'était un sacré coup de poing!"

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti si heureux d'avoir volé la vie de son autre lui-même.

Quand Harry revint dans le dortoir des slytherin, il fut surpris d'y voir Blaise et Draco, chacun d'un coté du dortoir. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait interrompus une conversation importante. Aussitôt il s'excusa et voulu refermer la porte et partir à la recherche de Hermione, mais Draco l'en empécha.

" Reste, nous avions terminé de toute façon, et je devais te parler."

" Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai un devoir d'Histoire de la Mafie à terminer. Je vous laisse." ajout Blaise. Quand il passa devant Harry, il lui fit un sourire encourageant et quitta la pièce.

Harry avança vers son lit et s'y assis. Draco regardait ses pieds nerveusement.

" Où est-ce que tu étais?" Demanda Draco comme si ce n'était pas de quoi il voulait lui parler mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

" Dans le bureau de mon père, il m'a surpris quand j'ai envoyé un coup de poings dans le nez de Perkins, et m'a fait la morale."

" Ah oui, je l'ai vu aller à l'infirmerie, tu ne l'as pas raté."

" J'espère que ça lui fait bien mal! Heu, de quoi tu parlais avec Blaise?"

Draco, qui avant enfin réussi à se sentir assez à l'aise pour lever les yeux, retrouva toute sa passion dans sa paire de chaussures noires.

" Ben... je lui ai dit que ce qu'on avait, ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi, et que comme il n'est pas prêt pour plus, on devrait juste rester amis."

Harry eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir et danser la danse de la victoire en applaudissant sa chance, après tout, Draco avait l'air bien triste.

" Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute."

" De quoi tu voulais me parler?" Draco passa les doigts dans ses mèches blondes en soupirant et releva enfin les yeux.

" Je voulais juste te dire que je te pardonnais."

" Tu... me pardonnes quoi?"

" Ce matin, ce qui... s'est passé dans la volière. Je te pardonne. Après tout, toi et Hermione venez à peine de vous séparer et j'étais triste à cause de ce qu'a dit Perkins. Tu as cherché à me réconforter et je t'en remercie. Je voulais jsute te dire que je comprenais et que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ou quoique ce soit. On est amis, quels amis ne ce sont jamais embrassé par erreur?" Draco ria nerveusement, et Harry ne savait plus ni comment repsirer ni comment cligner des yeux.

" Mais je..."

" Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas!"

" Draco, Hermione et moi avons rompus parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre!" Draco fut très surpris par cela et sourit d'un air conspirateur.

" Et de qui?"

" C'est toi, Draco!" Cela eut pour effet de calmer les airs malicieux du blond. " Ca a toujours été toi, d'ailleurs. Je suis rester avec Hermione juste pour te rendre jaloux, ainsi que Hermione est rester avec moi pour rendre Ron Weasley jaloux. Je n'avais aucune intention de me marier avec elle. C'est toi que j'aime, Draco."

Draco secouait frénétiquement la tête.

" Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas bien en ce moment..."

" Je vais parfaitement bien! Je t'aime, Draco!"

" Non! Arrètes, tu mens! Tu ne peux pas, tu es mon meilleur ami, tais-toi!"

" Me taire ne changera rien à ce que je ressens."

" Tu te trompes, tu ne ressens rien du tout!" Sur ce, Draco marcha vers la porte.

" Draco! Arrètes! Ecoute-moi!"

" Non. Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Tu es de loin mon seul ami, le seul, pourquoi tu me forces à te repousser?"

" Ne me repousse pas, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande! Apprend à m'aimer?"

" Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé."

La porte du dortoir se ferma avec un claquement sec, qui souffla les bougies accrochées aux murs, et laissa Harry seul dans le noir glacial des cachots.

_To be continued..._

_**NdS: **woohooo! n'ai fini le chap 4! on a bien avancé, hein? désolé encore pour le retard, et pitié ne me frappez pas pour la réaction de draco, il a des circonstances atténuantes! prochain chap ché pa kan, comme toujours, je bosse mes partiels! vous embrasse tous partout partout partout partout!_


	5. où le rêve éclate en milles morceaux

_**Disclaimer:** Les décors, les personnages, et l'univers de Harry Potter de manière générale appartiennent à JKR qui n'a cédé les droits de diffusion qu'à ses maisons d'éditions et à Warner Bros. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération ( à part sous forme de reviews) en échange de mon kidnapping inacceptable de cet univers que j'aime tant. _

_**Note de Surimi:** Coucou. Je considère que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'excusera mon attitude inqualifiable à l'égard de mes lecteurs, s'il y en a encore, et vous prie de me pardonner. Sachez tout de même que je suis profondément désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à rédiger cette suite. Bonne nouvelle, si je suis mes plans, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, celui-ci non-compris, à publier avant la fin. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait que sept chapitres donc, le sept, c'est un bon chiffre, non ? Enfin bref, je vous laisse un peu lire tranquille, j'ai même fait un résumé pour que vous ayez le chapitre d'avant en tête. Bonne lecture._

_**Résumé:** Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interné à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. Se mourant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime... _

_**Pairring:** Drakychou et ryry d'amour! Smack, vous aime! Et puis un sous-entendu d'un Remus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER!! PERVERS POWER!!!! Hum... je m'égare là..._

_**Avertissement:** si vous êtes un homophobe, fuyez-moi comme la peste!!! Ouste!! vilain pas beau!!! Zallez être traumatisé, va! Ici il y aura un **slash**, impliquant une histoire de cœur **entre deux hommes**, plus ou moins** explicite** suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! Si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! Suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! Hey... parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... c'est vrai? Hum... oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! Tu vas te faire virer du site sinon!_

_**Rating:** **M**, oui, un petit M dans ce chap... Tout piti mais présent!_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Harry échappe à sa dépression grâce à Tinty et se retrouve dans un monde altéré, où il est étudiant à slytherin, meilleur ami de Draco, celui qu'il aime, fiancé à Hermione, où les sang-pur sont méprisés, et les Malfoy rabaissé...Draco craque et décide de prendre des décisions drastiques sur son comportement, au grand damne de Harry. Ils s'embrassent et Harry lui confesse son amour, mais Draco le rejette violemment, laissant Harry seul et désespéré._

_**Autre note:** j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnêtement, entre Drago et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? Donc voilà:_

_**Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy**_

_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue**_

_**Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat**_

_**Slytherin Serpentard**_

_**Gryffindor Gryffondor**_

_**Padfoot Patmol**_

_**Prongs Cornedrue**_

_**Moony Lunard**_

_**Wormtail Queudver**_

**_Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor_**

_**Deatheater Mangemort**_

_**Attention! ce chapitre n'a pas été béta-lu pour le moment.

* * *

**_

**Le baiser d'une fée**_ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**Chapitre cinquième: où le rêve éclate en milles morceaux.**

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, mais fit semblant pour que ses camarades de dortoirs ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour lui. Ils revinrent du diner tous ensemble, et assez amer. Le malaise de Draco et l'état bizarre de Harry depuis quelques jours ne les avaient pas laissé indifférents, et ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire: s'en mêler ou laisser faire. Draco était arrivé au dîner sans Harry, Blaise était resté à l'écart après leur avoir appris leur séparation, et aucun des deux ne mangèrent beaucoup. En tout cas, c'était toujours plus qu'Harry.

Il sentait son ventre se tordre, réclamer un bon repas, tenter de le séduire par des plats plus dorés et odorants les uns que les autres. Mais l'esprit d'Harry avait vécu pire, et il se sentait en contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il pouvait lui refuser le moindre nutriment. Sentir son estomac gronder, ses membres trembler, sa gorge pâteuse du manque de saveur, le faisait se sentir rassuré. La faim était devenue le seul sentiment stable, le seul ami à lui assurer qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il pouvait ressentir autre chose que l'impuissance. Il pouvait encore maîtriser totalement sa vie et sa mort, il décidait, et surtout à ce moment de rejet, il en avait besoin.

Draco ne prononça pas un mot ce soir-là en présence de Harry, pas qu'il en ait dit beaucoup au dîner, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, mettre ses distances. En somme ce soir-là ne fut pas joyeux pour les garçons de sixième année de slytherin.

Au matin, Théo essaya de motiver Harry à se lever en même temps qu'eux pour prendre son petit déjeuner, mais Harry faisait obstinément semblant de dormir. Draco était parti à l'aube (Il était d'ailleurs resté quelques secondes devant le lit de Harry, comme n'osant pas aller lui parler, et puis avait soupiré, et c'était hâté de sortir). Finalement, Théo laissa tomber, et marmonna quelques choses qui ressemblait étrangement à " putain de têtes de mules, tout les deux", pour aller rattraper les trois autres slytherin qui allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, Harry sortit de son lit, et alla prendre une douche. Son corps avait du mal à rester debout, mais il se refusa à prendre sa douche assis, comme il le faisait à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas malade, il avait encore de l'énergie. Il ressortit de la cabine sans regarder son reflet, sachant qu'il y trouverait un jeune homme pâle, trempé, avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux. En somme, il ressemblerait à son autre moi, celui qu'il avait laissé à l'hôpital voilà seulement deux jours de cela. Deux jours… cela avait l'air si loin pourtant ! Comme dans une vie antérieure, un souvenir de petite enfance. Un rassemblement de flashs mit bout à bout afin de créer un enchaînement logique.

Il s'habilla et sortit de son dortoir. Il irait directement dans le bureau de son père. Aujourd'hui, Dimanche, il avait un déjeuner en famille, et il reverrait enfin son parrain. Il comptait là-dessus pour se remonter le moral… au moins un…

« Hey ! Potter ! » Entendit-il, le faisant sortir de ses pensées en sursaut. Il se retourna, et soupira.

« Hermione ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

La jeune Gryffindor le dévisagea en pinçant ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Elle colla ses poings sur ses hanches et pencha la tête, puis avança lentement vers Harry.

« Dis-moi, Harry… Tu vas bien ? » Harry grimaça.

« Aussi bien que je peux l'être en m'étant fait jeter. »

« Tu n'as pas _faim _? » demanda Hermione, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse. Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Ca va de ce coté-là. » répondit-il, se sentant sur la défense immédiatement. Encore quelqu'un qui se croyait meilleur que lui, qui pensait que le gaver comme une oie ferait de lui quelqu'un de mieux. Il connaissait ses limites, merde !

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin, et le diner d'hier soir, et le déjeuner avant cela, et le petit déjeuner… »

« Tu fais une croix sur ton calendrier à chaque fois que je manque un repas ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la cuillère devant le nez ! » Sur ce, Harry commença à marcher, espérant que Hermione allait abandonner. Bien sûr, c'était mal la connaître.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas aller à la Grande Salle, alors je t'ai apporté un toast beurré. » Harry se figea.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Pas du tout ! Tiens, mange ! »

« Je ne mangerais pas ton putain de toast ! »

« Tu as un problème, Harry ! Si tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre, moi je le sais ! Changer de monde ne t'a pas guéri ! »

« Je vais bien, Hermione, je t'assure ! »

« Si tu veux que je te crois, tu vas devoir manger ce toast. » Persista Hermione en le lui tendant. Harry le fixa pendant un moment. Il était brillant de graisse jaune. Rien qu'à la vue, Harry sentit son ventre se retourner d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dessus ? Eurk, je ne vais pas manger ça ! »

« Je te préviens, Harry, si tu ne manges pas ce malheureux toast, je vais prévenir l'infirmière ! »

« Tu me menaces maintenant ! Tiens, rien que pour te prouver que je vais _parfaitement bien_, je vais te le manger, ton toast à la noix ! » Harry lui arracha des mains et en trois bouchées, le fourra dans sa bouche. Il le mastiqua plus que nécessaire, sentant le haut-le-cœur lui venir, mais parvint tout de même à l'avaler. Hermione grimaça, et leur colère à tout les deux retomba.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry. » Murmura Hermione, penaude. « Tu comprends, je m'inquiétais pour toi, voilà tout. Comme tu n'es pas allé dans la Grande Salle depuis longtemps… »

« Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, merde, Hermione ! Je sais me gérer. »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte maintenant, je suis désolée. » Harry sourit, et lui tapota l'épaule, avant de regarder sa montre.

« Ecoute, mon père m'attends, là. Je dois y aller. »

« Oh, oui, d'accord. Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Tu n'as pas trop peur de ne pas comprendre les sujets de conversation ? »

« Non, ma mémoire de ce monde me revient de plus en plus. Maintenant, il ne me reste presque que ceux d'ici, d'ailleurs. Disons que je conserve uniquement de là-bas mes sentiments… Ou peut-être que non, je n'en sais trop rien. » Hermione sourit à son tour.

« C'est super ! Je vais te laisser y aller alors. On se voit sûrement ce soir ? »

« D'accord. »

Harry s'éloigna de son amie en lui faisant un geste de la main, et se hâta vers les toilettes des garçons. Il dû presque courir pour éviter de vomir ailleurs que dans les toilettes, mais réussit à n'attirer l'attention de personne. Il se rinça la bouche, et reprit son chemin vers le bureau de son père.

£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£

Les deux hommes Potter partirent pour Godric's Hollow par cheminette, et arrivèrent dans le salon. Une grande partie du mur sur leur droite était constitué de petits carreaux de fenêtres donnant sur une terrasse et un jardin anglais avec grande étendue d'herbes folles, parterre de fleurs d'apparence sauvage et saule pleureur au bord d'une marre avec des cygnes. La cheminée à taille humaine était encerclée par quatre fauteuils aussi moelleux que ceux de la salle commune de Gryffindor en moins défoncés, et les autres murs non recouverts de fenêtres étaient tapissés d'étagères où se mêlaient livres et photos encadrés de membres de la famille souriant, riant, se dressant fièrement lors de divers évènements de leur vie. James Potter ne prêta aucune attention au décor et partit tout droit vers ce que Harry pensait être la cuisine en hurlant le prénom de sa femme.

Harry, pour sa part, observa un peu les photos. Il tomba tout d'abord sur ce qu'il savait être lui à presque onze ans, sur les épaules de son parrain, brandissant la lettre de Poudlard en se faisant décoiffer par un hibou officiel particulièrement taciturne. Pas très loin de cette image, il y avait le portrait de sa mère et de son père, dansant autour d'une fontaine, au milieu des feuilles volantes d'automne. Cette photo, il la connaissait même dans le monde qu'il avait quitté. Il avait tant de fois fixé les yeux de ses parents, si brillants de bonheur, et s'était demandé si un jour il connaîtrait à son tour quelque chose d'aussi fort, et s'il le connaîtrait, allait-il à son tour mourir.

Seulement, dans ce monde, ses parents avaient vécut ce bonheur, et avait survécut. Dans ce monde, c'était possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant un rire féminin venir du couloir, ainsi que des cris. Il marcha jusqu'au pas de la porte du salon, et écarquilla des yeux. Un Sirius Black aussi beau que durant sa jeunesse, sur lequel n'avait jamais apparut l'ombre d'Azkaban, avec des muscles bien formés, des yeux pétillants de malice et de jeunesse, avait soulevé une Lily portant une jupe chocolat et un chemisier doré la tête en bas et la secouait comme un sac de pommes de terre. Autour d'eux, James riait en se tenant les côtes, et Rémus en pleurait de rire, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux courts et blond paille.

En le voyant, la petite fille s'exclama de joie et se laissa tomber des bras de son père pour courir vers lui.

« Harry !!! »

« Anny, ma puce ! » répondit Harry en l'accueillant dans ses bras, et la soulevant dans les airs. Mais dès qu'il la prit, il sentit sa tête lui tourner, son cœur palpiter, et ses forces l'abandonner. Il tenta tout de même de la reposer sans précipitation, mais dès que cela fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de se tenir au mur pour éviter de s'effondrer. Les rires se dissipèrent un peu, Sirius reposa Lily sur le sol, et elle demanda à Harry quelque chose qu'il fut incapable d'entendre car ses oreilles ne lui renvoyait que des sons étouffés, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Il cligna des yeux, mais plus il tentait de faire le point, et plus sa vue se perlait d'étincelles au départ multicolores, puis blanches et puis enfin noires, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

Il ne sentit pas ses jambes céder sous son propre poids, il ne sentit pas ses propres paupières lui faire faux bond et se fermer au monde, ni sa tension chuter comme un plongeur saute d'une falaise. Et il ne vit encore moins son père, sa mère, Sirius et Rémus se précipiter vers lui, leurs visages ravagés par l'inquiétude, ni même la petite Anny se coller au mur opposé, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Tout ce qu'il ressentit, c'était l'impression d'être un traître face à la confiance de ses proches. Il les avait tous abandonné.

_To be Continued…

* * *

_

_**Note de Surimi :** oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un moment idéal pour arrêter un chapitre, mais c'est la découpe la plus logique, et puis il faut que je vous l'avoue, je suis tout de même sadique. Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre, ce ne sera pas très difficile de faire plus court me direz-vous, et vous aurez raison. Je m'attèle immédiatement à la rédaction du prochain chapitre d'ailleurs, et vous souhaite de tout cœur une patience d'ange et vous supplie de me pardonner._

_Une dernière chose, je voulais dire aux puristes qui lisent ceci, que je ne suis ni-médecin ni infirmière, et que je n'ai jamais rencontré de réel cas d'anorexie. J'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible sur cette maladie, mais si jamais il y a des détails qui ne sont pas cohérents, s'il vous plaît dîtes-le moi et je m'efforcerai de modifier mon histoire pour rester le plus conforme possible. J'essaie de montrer comment je ressens ce que ressent Harry dans cette maladie, et surtout il ne faut pas oublier que chaque cas est unique, que chaque malade ressent sa maladie de manière différente._


	6. où plus d'une personne se réveille

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les décors, les personnages, et l'univers de Harry Potter de manière générale appartiennent à JKR qui n'a cédé les droits de diffusion qu'à ses maisons d'éditions et à Warner Bros. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération ( à part sous forme de reviews_ _) en échange de mon kidnapping inacceptable de cet univers que j'aime tant. _

_**Note de Surimi:**_

_**Résumé:**__ Harry déprime. Il refuse de manger ou de boire, et se retrouve interné à sainte mangouste pour anorexie. Se mourant d'amour, il décide d'utiliser la dette de Tinty, une fée, pour l'emporter dans une réalité alternative où il pourra revoir celui qu'il aime... _

_**Pairring: **__Drakychou_ _et ryry_ _d'amour! Smack, vous aime! Et puis un sous-entendu d'un Remus et Sirius... mon couple préféré! MOONY N PADDY FOR EVER!! PERVERS POWER!!!! Hum... je m'égare_ _là_

_**Avertissement:**__ si vous êtes un homophobe, fuyez-moi comme la peste!!! Ouste!! vilain pas beau!!! Zallez_ _être traumatisé, va! Ici il y aura un __**slash**__, impliquant une histoire de cœur __**entre deux hommes**__, plus ou moins__** explicite**__ suivant ce qui arrivera plus tard! Si ça vous plait pas, et bé moi je m'en fous! Suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais pas trop pour les homophobes! Hey... parait que les homophobes sont des homos refoulés... c'est vrai? Hum... oui, tais-toi, su', ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde! Tu vas te faire virer du site sinon!_

_**Rating:**__**M**_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**__ Harry échappe à sa dépression grâce à Tinty et se retrouve dans un monde altéré, où il est étudiant à slytherin, meilleur ami de Draco, celui qu'il aime, fiancé à Hermione, où les sang-pur sont méprisés, et les Malfoy rabaissé...Draco craque et décide de prendre des décisions drastiques sur son comportement, au grand damne de Harry, qui fera un malaise chez lui, devant tout les membres de sa famille._

_**Autre note:**__ j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnêtement, entre Drago_ _et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? Donc voilà:_

_**Draco Malfoy Drago**_ _**Malefoy**_  
_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue  
Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat**_  
_**Slytherin Serpentard**_  
_**Gryffindor Gryffondor**_  
_**Padfoot**_ _**Patmol**_  
_**Prongs Cornedrue**_  
_**Moony Lunard**_  
_**Wormtail**_ _**Queudver  
Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor  
Deatheater Mangemort**_

**_Attention! ce chapitre n'a pas été béta-lu, afin de l'envoyer le plus rapidement possible, pardonnez moi pour les fautes éventuelles._**

_**Le baiser d'une fée**__ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**Chapitre sixième: ****où plus d'une personne se réveille.**

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à Sainte Mangouste. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été retiré , et il s'était réfugié dans l'angle de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte. Il observait ses mains, si lisses, si blafardes, et surtout, si osseuses. Mais Harry ne voyait pas cela, tout le monde le lui répétait, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un effort, qu'il était malade, qu'il allait mourir s'il n'avalait pas quelque chose, qu'il n'était encore en vie que grâce à la magie de sa mère, en lui, qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, et qui continuait de le maintenir éloigné d'elle. On lui avait répété son poids, on lui avait dit le poids qu'il devrait faire, s'il n'était pas malade. On avait tout essayé, mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Tout ce que ces médecins disaient, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, parce qu'il l'aurait senti s'il était vraiment malade. Quand il se voyait dans le miroir, sa réflexion était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, il allait bien, il n'était pas aussi maigre qu'ils le disaient, et il avait encore de l'énergie. S'il ne mangeait plus, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé un seul aliment qui ne le faisait pas vomir, tout simplement. Et il maîtrisait son corps, même si les docteurs lui assuraient le contraire. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Ils n'étaient pas dans son esprit, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par une présence dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et faillit fondre en larmes en voyant Draco, habillé du sweat-shirt bleu marine de Harry et de son bas de pyjama blanc, comme s'il allait se coucher, debout au centre de la pièce. Harry laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et sourit de bonheur.

« Mon amour ! Tu es vivant ! » se délecta t'il .  
« Oui, ça en a l'air. » Répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui. « Viens avec moi, je vais te sortir d'ici. » Draco lui tendit la main, et Harry la prit avec plaisir .  
« Draco, si tu savais comme je t'ai attendu. » Harry se serra fort contre lui, mais Draco le repoussa doucement .  
« Ecoute-moi bien. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour partir d'ici, alors il va falloir que tu me suives, d'accord. Surtout, surtout ne me perds pas de vue. Viens. » Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'emporta hors de la chambre.Le couloir était si blanc qu'on aurait dit que les murs éclataient eux-mêmes de la lumière. Il était vide, tout comme toutes les chambres des autres patients, mais Harry ne put que voir en un éclair, car Draco le tirait toujours plus vite et vers l'avant. Draco marchait à grand pas, mais Harry devait courir pour suivre sa cadence. Draco ouvrit une porte sur le coté, et ils montèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Draco ! Draco, ralentit ! » demanda Harry, à bout de force .  
« On n'a pas le temps, Harry, ILS sont derrière nous. »  
« Qui sont derrière nous, Draco ? »  
« Dépêche-toi, Harry ! » S'empressa Draco en lâchant la main de Harry, et continua à monter les marches en colimaçon.

Harry tenta de maintenir le rythme de Draco, mais plus il accélérait, plus Draco prenait de l'avance. Harry cligna des yeux, et la luminosité des murs disparut. La nuit était tombée, et il montait toujours cet escalier en levant la tête, désespéré de ne pas voir Draco.

« Peut-être qu'il est sortit à un étage. » Se dit Harry, tout haut. Il se retourna et descendit quelques marches, pour trouver une porte entrouverte. " Oui, c'est par là, c'est sûr!" Harry se précipita pour suivre Draco dans le couloir.

Le couloir était désert, et peu éclairer. Tout au bout, une porte sur la gauche était ouverte, et une lumière très puissante en ressortait. Mais ce n'était pas la lumière qui figea Harry, c'était le fait que Draco se trouvait tout au bout de ce couloir, debout face à lui, le regardant. Draco ne souriait pas, il n'avait aucun rire près à exploser sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient lancer un message à Harry, ils lui disaient de le pardonner. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, alors que Draco, inondé par le regret, se tournait vers la porte et sortait, refermant derrière lui.

le cliquetis de la porte fut comme un coup de tonnerre et Harry fut enfin capable de se déplacer. il se précipita dans le couloir, mais les ombres de la nuit l'entourait de plus en plus, leurs mains de velours lui enserraient la gorge, l'empéchant d'appeler à l'aide, il se débattait, et on lui saisit les jambes et les bras, la tête lui tournait, et la lumière du bout du couloir se jetait sur lui autant que les ombres l'encerclaient, ses oreilles sifflaient des mots sans sens, d'abord assourdis et puis à la vitesse de la lumière sur lui, ils lui hurlaient, ils étaient partout, au dessus, en dessous, l'air lui manquait il fallait qu'il respire vite vite de l'air!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et hurla, des mouvements autour de lui, des talons qui claquent, des mots effrayés, des mots desespérés, des mots sévères et des mots laissés sous silence, partout trop de bruit, trop de lumière, trop de douleur, trop de force pour l'entraver. Une main froide contre son front, des liquides forcés dans le conduit de sa gorge, de l'air vite!

"MonsieurHarry!pourquoiPotter!MoncrieVouschérit'ilêtesjecommeàt'encommel'infirmerie,prieça?calmez-vous!calme-toi!est-cequ'ilvabien?" dit une voix multiple, et Harry n'en saisit pas le sens, c'était comme du sable entre ses doigts, et son coeur battait trop fort pour qu'il entende correctement, ou était-ce qu'il criait?

Quand il prit conscience qu'il criait, il se tut. Il était essouflé, ses yeux, ses muscles, sa gorge lui faisaient mal, tout ce qui était extérieur à lui-même n'était qu'aggression, tout ce qui était lui-même n'était que douleur. Il eut un haut-le-coeur, mais parvint à ne pas vomir.

" Monsieur Potter? Monsieur Potter! Vous m'entendez?" Une main glacée se glissa dans la sienne. " Si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main."

Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour bouger ses doigts, mais ne parvint qu'à trembler légèrement son index. Son corps semblait peser une tonne. Il entendit quelques pas, un soupir, et on le força à boire une nouvelle potion. A peine ses lèvres furent trempés dans le verre, Harry s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Son prochain réveil, cette fois, se passa plus calmement. La lumière n'était pas trop forte, mais il était encore trop faible pour savoir pourquoi. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

De petites bougies éclairaient légèrement son lit enveloppé dans un cocon de paravants. A sa droite, dans un fauteuil, Draco le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni même s'il en avait la force. Draco soupira, comme résigné, et se leva. Il prit un flacon qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et en versa dans son verre.

" Pomfrey m'a dit de te donner ça si tu te réveillais. C'est son soir de congés, on s'est relayés pour veiller à ton chevet." dit Draco abrutement. Malgrè son ton brusque, il aida avec beaucoup de douceur Harry à boire la potion. Aussitôt après, Harry se sentit un peu plus en forme, du moins assez pour pouvoir s'asseoir à demi contre ses oreillers.

Draco se rassit brusquement, évitant le regard de Harry, et se rongeant les ongles. Harry déglutit, il savait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, mais quoi?

" Je suis désolé." dit-il d'une voix très rauque de n'avoir pas servi pendant plusieurs jours. Cela sembla rendre encore plus furieux Draco.

" Désolé? Mais bon sang, Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peur qu'on a eu? Heuresement que Hermione nous a tout raconté!"

Harry blémit.

" Hermione...elle vous a tout raconté?"

" Bien sûr! Quand elle a su que tu avais fait un malaise, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'elle te laisserait crever? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? On n'est plus important, tes parents et moi?"

" Non... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout..."

" Pas nous inquiéter? Et tu crois que tes parents ne se sont pas inquiétés, quand tu t'es écroulés et qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que tu avais? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas inquiété, quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie et que tu te débattais et hurlais comme un animal sauvage et qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire? Tu es malade, Harry! Je te faisais confiance pour me dire si tu avais un problème! C'était quoi ce que tu m'as dit samedi soir, soit disant que tu étais amoureux de moi? Si tu n'es même pas capable de me dire quand tu ne te sens pas bien, si tu ne me fais pas confiance pour tout me raconter, comment est-ce que je peux te prendre au sérieux?" s'énervait Draco, se tordant les mains. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter son regard, si blessé. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nul, aussi honteux.

" Je vais bien..." marmonna t'il. Draco se leva et se jeta sur lui, lui agrippa les épaules, le secouant à lui faire presque mal.

" Mais ferme-là, Potter, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles! Tu es où, là, au juste? Ta tension a chuté d'un seul coup parce que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, c'est même à se demander comment tu as fait pour tenir pendant trois jours sans avoir de malaise! Et tu me dis que tu vas bien?!?" rugit-il.

" Je... connais mes limites..." bredouilla Harry, faisant lacher sa prise à Draco. Celui-ci tenta de se calmer avant de répondre.

" Ouais, à l'évidence, tu connais bien tes limites, il suffit de voir où tu atterris." ironisa t'il. Harry crut entendre l'autre Draco, de son monde, et une blessure supplémentaire lui déchira le coeur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre les deux Draco. " J'ai peut-être un compromis pour toi." continua Draco. Harry redoubla d'attention, enfin interessé par la tournure de la conversation.

" Oui?"

" Je veux bien qu'on essaye d'être... plus que des amis. J'accepte d'essayer qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble, mais en contrepartie, je veux que tu te nourrisses. Je ne te demande pas de te resservir de la purée à tout les repas, juste que ce ne soit plus un problème, ni dans ta tête, ni dans ton corps. Je veux que tu fasses un effort pour manger, sans qu'on ai à en faire tout un plat. Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à te gérer tout seul pour t'en sortir, je veux que tu m'en parles, et je veux que tu me le promettes. Parce que je ne peux pas faire d'efforts si tu n'en fais pas, et je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance si tu ne m'en donnes pas les moyens. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de te materner en plus de tout le reste, j'ai déjà assez de ma mère comme ça."

Harry déglutit et fixa ses mains sur le drap blanc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco accepte de devenir son petit ami. Si il n'y avait pas ce "compromis", il aurait été fou de joie, mais là il avait plutôt peur. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Draco, et cela semblait trop facile pour que ce soit réel. Draco se rapprocha et saisit le menton de Harry entre ses deux doigts pour que leurs regards se croisent.

" Harry, la raison pour laquelle samedi soir j'ai refusé tes avances, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire. Ce que ce connard m'a dit m'avait vraiment fait du mal, parce que c'est ce que je pense de moi. Je ne ferais jamais rien de bien dans ma vie, je ne serais jamais en mesure de rendre qui que ce soit heureux, et toi et les autres, vous êtes la seule chose de bien qui me soit jamais arrivé. Surtout toi. Depuis qu'on est amis, mon existence a pris un sens. Quand je suis auprès de toi, j'ai envie d'être meilleur que je ne le suis, parce que je veux te mériter. Notre amitié est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi samedi soir, je ne voulais pas te croire, je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'avais peur que tu m'ai dit cela pour me consoler, comme je pensais que tu m'avais embrassé un peu plus tôt pour me remonter le moral.

" J'étais terrorisé, Harry, à l'idée que tu sois sérieux, parce que merde Harry, en étant mon meilleur ami, tu es déjà la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais même si ma propre mère venait à mourir, je ne serais pas aussi effondré que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'en crèverais Harry. Tu m'entends? Je ne serais pas capable de survivre si tu m'abandonnais. J'ai peur que, si je me laisse aller à t'aimer encore plus, j'en devienne fou. Parce que, oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement fort que de te voir t'interdire de manger, ça me tue moi aussi.

" C'est pour ça que je te demande, que je te supplie Harry, de bien vouloir continuer à vivre. Si ce n'est pas pour toi que tu fais l'effort, fais-le pour ta mère, pour ton père, pour ton parrain, pour tes amis qui t'aiment tellement, ou même pour moi. Mais fais-le, je t'en prie, et pas parce qu'on t'y oblige, mais parce que tu veux vivre avec moi. Je n'y survivrais pas si tu me laisses t'aimer comme j'en ai envie et que tu te laisses mourir. Et je crains que tes parents ne s'en remettraient pas non plus."

Au cours du monologue de Draco, Harry avait détourné les yeux et fondut en larmes. Draco, pour sa part, le serrait fort dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquels tout deux versèrent tout leur saoul de larmes, Harry enveloppé dans la chaleur de Draco.

" Dis quelque chose Harry... s'il te plaît." supplia Draco en levant la tête pour voir le visage de Harry. " S'il te plaît..."

" D... D'accord..." fit Harry sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait répondu à haute voix, avant que Draco se mette à rire entre deux sanglots, comme si cette fois-ci, il pleurait de bonheur. Draco embrassa le front de Harry, là où sa cicatrice aurait dû être, puis ses lèvres.

Harry se plia dans ce baiser, laissant Draco tout diriger et lui uniquement savourer le moment. Draco l'aimait, Draco allait tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La vie n'avait plus tellement le goût de cendres désormais.

" Je te promets... de te rendre tellement heureux... que d'ici quelques mois c'est toi qui réclamera des frites." dit Draco avec un sourire ravageur. Harry fit la grimace.

" Ca j'en doute. Mais un verre d'eau, je pourrais tenter le coup..."

" Maintenant?" s'entousiasma Draco, son sourire s'élargissant.

" Si tu m'embrasses encore un peu..."

_A suivre..._

_**Note de Surimi:**__ voilà, finis! le prochain chapitre est le dernier, c'est plus un épilogue d'ailleurs, mais bon. enfin voilà, mon bébé est presque terminé, et même si je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup, je ne suis pas mécontente de m'être débarassée d'encore un chapitre!_

_je vous embrasse tous très très fort, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas sa réaction un peu trop miraculeuse. Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre que même si il a décidé de faire un effort, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va commander un 280 chez McMerlin immédiatement, voire un jour. Je tenais vraiment à ce que ce soit clair._

_Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, des coups de battes de quidditch, ou même j'ose espérer, des acclamations joyeuses et ravies à me faire, c'est le petit bouton pas très loin en bas et violet avec marqué "ok". Les reviews anonymes dans lesquelles il n'y a pas d'adresse mail n'auront pas de réponse j'en suis navrée._


	7. où ça commence à s'arranger

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les décors, les personnages, et l'univers de Harry Potter de manière générale appartiennent à JKR qui n'a cédé les droits de diffusion qu'à ses maisons d'éditions et à Warner Bros. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération en échange de mon kidnapping inacceptable de cet univers que j'aime tant. _

_**Avertissement:**__ Slash HPDM_

_**Rating:**__**M**_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**__ Après un malaise, Harry se réveille à l'infirmerie auprès de Draco, qui fait un marché avec lui. Il accepte de devenir son petit ami si Harry fait un effort contre sa maladie. Draco lui dit qu'il l'aime et Harry accepte de se battre._

_**Autre note:**__ j'ai conservé les noms originaux, vu que je les trouve beaucoup plus fidèles à l'atmosphère, et puis honnêtement, entre Drago_ _et Draco, et Rogue et Snape, lesquels sont les plus cool? Donc voilà:_

_**Draco Malfoy Drago**_ _**Malefoy**_  
_**Severus Snape Severus Rogue  
Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat**_   
_**Slytherin Serpentard**_  
_**Gryffindor Gryffondor**_  
_**Padfoot**_ _** Patmol**_   
_**Prongs Cornedrue**_  
_**Moony Lunard**_   
_**Wormtail**_ _** Queudver  
Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor  
Deatheater Mangemort**_

_**Le baiser d'une fée**__ ou _**comment vivre sa vie dans celle d'un autre?**

**Chapitre septième: ****où ça commence à s'arranger.**

**POV. Harry.**

Je suis resté toute une semaine à l'infirmerie après mon réveil. Mes parents m'ont fait une scène de tout les diables, je jure que pendant un instant, j'ai souhaité ne pas être né. Mais finalement ils se sont calmé et venaient me voir sans arret. Maman s'était installé dans les appartements de Papa pour venir me voir tout les jours, elle m'aidait à rattraper mon retard en classe et à faire mes devoirs.

Hermione ne leur a pas vraiment tout raconté, juste que ce que j'avais, cela s'appelait anorexie. J'avais peur qu'elle leur raconte que je venais d'un univers alterné, ils m'auraient pris pour un fou. Elle m'amenait mes devoirs tout les jours à six heures trente précise, juste avant d'aller dîner. Elle n'a jamais dit un mot sur mon malaise, elle ne m'en a plus parlé depuis ce fameux dimanche et son histoire de toast beurré.

Draco, lui, passait déjeuner et dîner avec moi tout les jours. Il m'amenait un plateau avec un fruit, ou un yaourt, et ne disait rien si je mangeais ou pas, me racontant ce qui se passait dans Poudlard, les rumeurs sur moi et les derniers ragots. Je ne l'écoutais pas beaucoup, mais je ne me sentais pas si seul que ça face à ma maladie. Il me faisait confiance pour faire un effort, et plus que tout je ne voulais pas le décevoir ou le blesser.

Quand je suis ressortit de l'infirmerie, je devais m'y rendre à chaque repas pour que Mrs Pomfrey vérifie que je me nourrissais. Elle soupirait devant le peu que j'arrivais à avaler, mais je pense qu'elle comprenait, puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais demandé de retourner dormir à l'infirmerie.

J'avais une séance tout les samedis avec un guérisseur spécialiste des adolescents, j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai finis par tout lui raconter aussi. Il n'a même pas haussé un sourcil quand je lui ai parlé de Voldemort et des Deatheaters, je ne sais pas s'il me croit, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le principal. Il m'ont tout de même forcé à mettre un collier anti-vomissement, question de sécurité soit disant. C'était la seule chose qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai eu mes Aspics (Newts), et Draco et moi sommes allé nous installer chez sa mère. Je me souvenais vaguement d'elle dans ce monde-ci et aussi du monde que j'avais quitté, mais elle avait l'air assez mal en point. Draco et Mrs Malfoy vivent dans leur manoir familial, dans ce monde il n'y a qu'une aile qui est habité, le reste tombe en ruine. Dobby leur elfe de maison fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de sa maîtresse, qui refuse de sortir de la maison de son époux, trop honteuse de le savoir en prison. Même en vivant avec elle, en dormant à quelques mètres d'elle, je ne l'ai vu que rarement et elle n'a pas semblé m'avoir remarqué. Elle communiquait vaguement avec Draco, qui m'a expliqué que lorsqu'il était enfant sa mère ne signait que pour lui, et que depuis qu'il était à Poudlard même son fils avait perdu de l'importance pour elle.

Draco et moi devions trouver un travail, et j'ai commencé une formation de guérisseur. Draco voudrait trouver un poste dans la restauration sorcière, son rêve est d'ouvrir un restaurant. Un comble vous ne trouvez pas pour quelqu'un qui sort avec un anorexique? Mais rare sont les offres d'emplois qui lui sont ouverts dans le monde de la magie. Pour le moment il travaille dans le monde moldu, ce qui n'est pas bien meilleur.

Moi, je vais un peu mieux. J'ai des jours où je peux avaler quelques petites choses, et d'autres où rien ne rentre. Je vois toujours mon guérisseur, cette fois à Sainte Mangouste, une fois par semaine. Je perds encore du poids, mais je me stabilise de plus en plus et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Le principal c'est que les jours où je ne peux rien avaler sont de plus en plus espacés.

Je vois mes parents tout les dimanches, et je vois bien qu'ils continuent à s'inquiéter. Evidemment, les repas de famille ce n'est pas mon fort. Sirius insiste toujours pour me servir des sodas ou des chips avant le repas, mais il laisse vite tomber quand on lui dit de se calmer. Il y a quelques semaines, Papa était ravie parce que j'avais avalé la même portion que Anny, et il a attribué cette réussite au délicieux ragout de Maman, je dois dire que j'étais fier de moi.

Les souvenirs d'avant deviennent lointain désormais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve que je ne voulais pas oublier, même plusieurs années plus tard. Je pense au Harry que j'étais quand Tinty m'a sauvé, il me semble tellement triste et sans but.

Hermione s'est fiancé avec Ron Weasley. Je pense que la seule chose qui les retient de ne pas se marier dans l'année, c'est qu'elle veut que je sois son témoin. Elle fait des recherches sur les créatures magiques, notamment sur les fées. Etrange, n'est-ce pas?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ce que je pouvais espérer. J'ai ma famille au complet et aussi en forme qu'au temps des maraudeurs, j'ai des amis que je vois souvent et qui sont encore vivant, et surtout je me réveille tout les matins auprès de Draco Malfoy, sorcier diplomé de Poudlard et serveur dans un restaurant de Noting Hill. Je ne suis pas encore guéris mais...

Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas envie de mourir.

**Pov. Draco.**

Après avoir été diplomé de Poudlard, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ramener Harry au Manoir avec moi. Il le fallait, pourtant, parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère seule et chercher un studio. De plus, je n'en avais pas les moyens, et je refuse que les parents de Harry nous paye tout. Mais j'avait tout de même peur de la réaction de ma mère en rencontrant mon petit ami. On aurait pu vivre chacun de notre coté, mais je pense que nous ne le désirions pas du tout. D'une part parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, mais en plus je m'inquiète pour sa santé, et il s'inquiète en retour pour mon bien être.

Je n'osais pas avouer mon rêve à Harry, je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne avant lui, c'est tellement utopique. Mais il n'a fait que rire et me suit dans mon rêve ambitieux. Les nuits où je rentre complètement épuisé et humilié par le chef, il est là pour me rappeler que je ne fais pas ça inutilement. J'ai peur alors, parce que je réalise qu'il m'est sûrement plus vital que je ne le suis pour lui.

Bien sûr, il a sa maladie qui l'empèche de vivre correctement, il est souvent très fatigué, a des nausées que son collier anti-vomissements ne peut retenir. Il a des jours où sa maladie le rend agressif, colérique. J'imagine qu'une personne qui n'aurait pas autant besoin de son soutien aurait déjà craquer, mais je suis beaucoup trop dépendant de lui pour abandonner. Et plus le temps passe, plus il y a du progrès.

Les années durant lesquelles nous n'étions que deux amis se cachant leurs sentiments me semblent si loin désormais, comme une sorte de romans où les personnages sont des idiots finis et qu'on lit en attendant désespérément qu'ils finissent par réaliser qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Je me met à penser que c'est peut être à cause de cela que Harry est malade. Il m'a juré que non, mais j'ai tout de même peur.

Oui, je sais, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis qu'un sorcier de 18 ans dont le père est en prison. J'ai le poids de sa réputation sur les épaules, et celui des attentes de ma mère, qui dans chacun de ses regards me dit que je ne dois surtout pas la décevoir. Je travaille comme un fou au milieu de personnes que je ne peux même pas considérer comme amis, et mon petit ami risque la mort à chaque rechutes. J'ai de quoi être terrifié. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il y a tellement de choses qui s'améliorent dans notre vie, à Harry et à moi, en ce moment. J'adore dire cela: nous. Cela signifie que ni lui ni moi ne sommes seuls désormais. Je chéris cette idée plus que tout au monde, nous savons tout deux de toute manière qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement. Il vit pour moi et je vis pour lui, ça doit être ça, l'amour, non?

_**Fin**_

_**Note de Surimi:**__ non non je rigole pas c'est bien la fin. Bon bien sûr, il y a encore des choses à dire sur cette histoire, et peut être qu'un jour je les raconterais, mais pour l'instant je dois m'atteler a finir mes autres histoires, sachant que j'en ai d'autres que je n'ai pas publié en cours aussi. Pour le moment, je me garde à publier les fics terminées ( les OS inclus) et a terminer celles en cours de publication._

_Je vous demande encore pardon pour tout le temps que je met à écrire septs malheureux chapitres, et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. _

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu "le baiser d'une fée", ceux qui ont reviewé ou non. Si vous souhaitez partager avec moi vos impressions, envoyez-moi une review, je les adore!_


End file.
